


帕金森

by myomegaisblind



Series: Zlatan的情史 [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Imprisoned Pavard, Stockholm Syndrome, Thief! Pavard
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 41,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myomegaisblind/pseuds/myomegaisblind
Summary: 饥肠辘辘的帕瓦尔闯进了Zlatan的糖果店，Zlatan可不打算就这么放过这个不知天高地厚的小偷。credit to 一名战斗民族小偷因为这样一条新闻：惹错人了！帅气小偷入室盗窃反被老板娘抓起当性奴， http://www.sohu.com/a/138217027_102099





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 神级拉郎，他俩可能并不认识……

      最开始吸引帕瓦尔的是那五彩斑斓的店面。他饿的头昏眼花，不知不觉走近了才发现这是一家糖果店，橱窗里各种形状和色调的巧克力引得他的肚子咕咕乱叫。  
      他四下观察，这一带相当偏僻，下午六点，周围已经没有什么行人，偶尔经过的都是行色匆匆急着回家的上班族。帕瓦尔偷偷摸了摸怀中揣着的折叠刀，确定十厘米长的锋利刀刃可以随时弹出。他走近门口，门上挂着“打烊”的字牌。他打算从裤子兜里掏出撬门锁用的小工具，但习惯性的先是压了一下门把手之后他发现门居然没有锁。他本应这时候就提高警惕的，但许久没有碳水化合物供应的大脑显然处于掉线状态。  
      店里的商品令人目不暇接，但帕瓦尔没有愣着太久，他冲到橱窗边抓起一把巧克力塞进嘴里拼命咀嚼，他发誓自己没有吃过这么好吃的巧克力。  
      他一边嚼着一边在店里闲逛，希望找到别的什么更能解饱的东西。但店里显然只专注于糖果，他最后失望的晃到收银台，希望至少从收银机里搞出点现金来。  
      收银台相当的高，周围有一圈玻璃格挡，他必须绕到它后面去，在刚刚绕过去的时候，他看见了他——一个留着小胡子的男人坐在地上，抬起头冲着他微笑，那笑容令人毛骨悚然。“你好啊，小卷毛，我的巧克力好吃吗？”

      再睁开眼时帕瓦尔的第一反应是回到了十年前住过的下水管道，每到夜晚漆黑一片伸手不见五指，混杂着潮湿的霉菌味道和其他令人不悦的气味。然后他意识到自己已经不是12岁的小孩子了，他已经很久没有住过下水道了。随着意识慢慢回到身体里，他开始想起晕倒之前的事——糖果店，巧克力，收银台……小胡子男人！  
      他想起那个小胡子男人抬头阴险的冲着他笑，想起他愣了几秒后扭头就跑。但是对方显然身手十分敏捷，猛的向前一扑抱住了他的小腿，他倒地之后惊恐的回头，发现小胡子男人抄起一根棒球棒往他头上招呼过来……  
      帕瓦尔想到这里依旧惊魂未定，但即便已经想起了记忆中的最后一幕，他依然不能确定自己在哪儿。可能那个男人已经把他送进了监狱？  
      思及此帕瓦尔感到一阵恐惧，他站起身想要摸索着看看门窗在什么位置，他往前跨出一步，却发现脚上有什么异样——一圈冰冷坚硬的金属在他的右脚腕处将他死死锁住，一瞬间他的情绪从恐惧变成了愤怒，“嘿！！！”他大声叫道，迎接他的是自己的回声。“嗨！！！”他吼得更大声，希望声音可以传播出去。“有人吗！！！”  
      他打算再喊一次的时候头顶突然发出了沉重物体被挪开的声音，然后他看见了光。虽然光线并不强烈但足以刺激他长时间处在黑暗中的视觉神经，等他再睁开眼睛的时候，有个庞大的身躯站在他身边。下一刻更强烈的光线刺激得他头痛欲裂，他蹲在地上抱住头，但他逼迫自己尽快睁开眼睛看清自己的处境，映入眼帘的首先是一双大脚，然后是包裹在黑色运动裤里的精壮的双腿，魁梧的身躯，和——长着小胡子的欠揍的脸。  
      “你？”帕瓦尔怒火中烧，“你以为你是谁？你凭什么把我关起来？”  
      “哦，”小胡子男人一脸不在乎，“凭你闯进我的店行窃，而且刚好我挺喜欢你？”趁着帕瓦尔脑子没有转过来他接着说，“我是Zlatan，你是谁？”

 

**第一天**

  
      “我凭什么告诉你我是谁？”帕瓦尔一脸不可置信，他不知道是自己脑子不清醒幻听了，还是这个Zlatan脑子不清醒。话说回来Zlatan是个真名吗？  
      “嗯……”男人扁扁嘴，“我以为初次见面都要自我介绍？”  
      帕瓦尔开始懂了，这个人可能就是传说中的反社会人格，说出的话没有任何道理可讲。“不，我不想告诉你。你得放我走，这是非法拘禁。”  
      “哦……”Zlatan露出一个过于故意的惊讶表情，“前提是你先非法闯入我的私人领地了。”  
      “那你要不要试试我们两个谁蹲号子的时间更长？”  
      Zlatan又露出一个颇为故意的困惑表情，“所以我们现在是在上法律讲堂吗？”Zlatan收起那套滑稽剧演员一般的表演，他从刚才坐着的姿势站起身，看起来已经耗尽了耐心，甚至有点气急败坏。“我迟早会知道的。”  
      帕瓦尔看着他走向角落里的一个柜子，从里面拿出一个医药箱，他开始紧张起来，“你在干什么？”Zlatan没有听到一样的吹着口哨，从医药箱里拿出一个小药瓶和一支注射器，他熟练的把针头扎进药瓶里吸出药剂，然后又推出了一半的剂量。帕瓦尔当然知道这是给谁准备的，他跳起来想要从背后袭击男人，但对方背后长眼一般侧身肘击了他的面部。帕瓦尔被弹到两米开外，鼻子流着血，躺在地上晕头转向，Zlatan依旧若无其事地吹着口哨，蹲下来往他手臂上打了一针。“放心，只是镇定剂而已，为了接下来的活动你不会挣扎。”Zlatan冲他眨眨眼，用相当温柔的手法给他擦擦鼻子里流出来的血液，而帕瓦尔开始游离的意识已经顾不上“接下来的活动”是什么了。

      帕瓦尔隐约感觉到脚镣被拆开了，他第一反应是可能终于有人来救自己了，但紧随其后他又意识到衣服在脱离自己的身体——先是他廉价的运动鞋，袜子，然后是格子衬衫，相当宽松的牛仔裤。进行到内裤这一步时他努力地挣扎了一下，但自然是毫无用处。当他变得赤条条的时候Zlatan非常愉悦地吹了声口哨，“真是太美了！”  
      帕瓦尔很害怕，他只祈祷着接下来发生的事不会是他想象中的那种事。  
      事实上确实不是。  
      Zlatan又拿来一个十分硕大的注射器，只是没有针头。接着他又端来一盆水，往里面兑着什么东西，然后用那个大注射器吸取满满一管兑好的液体。帕瓦尔困惑的看着这一切，不知道自己即将遭遇什么。  
      Zlatan举着注射器走过来，把帕瓦尔软绵绵的腿踢得分开一些，然后蹲下身用左手抬起他的臀部，还十分好心情的评价了一下他臀部的手感。接着帕瓦尔感受到有什么冰凉的东西扎进他的肛门里，然后更加冰凉的液体大量的冲进他的肠道。帕瓦尔尽自己最大的努力扭动抗拒着，但软绵绵的身体毫无用处。Zlatan放开他，站到一边欣赏这怡人的风景。  
      帕瓦尔感到肚子饱胀得难受，那些液体不受控制地汩汩流出，像失禁一样地令他感到耻辱。  
      半个多小时后Zlatan不疾不徐地清理好一切，给帕瓦尔盖上了一块薄毯，又吹着口哨离开了这里，走之前不忘关上室内唯一一盏灯，帕瓦尔勉强看清灯是由遥控控制的，而Zlatan当然不会留下遥控。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二天**

  
      帕瓦尔说不清是被饿醒的还是……好像是……  
      “嘿混蛋！快放我出去！”他猛地停住咬住嘴唇，然后像是豁出去了一样更大声的喊，“我要尿尿！”  
      Zlatan哈哈大笑的声音由远及近，帕瓦尔站起身来，身上的薄毯掉落在地上，他才意识到自己在薄毯之下一丝不挂，他赶紧捡起薄毯裹在自己身上。Zlatan搬开这间地下室顶门上压着的重物，然后打开门放下梯子，扔下来一个铁桶，自己慢悠悠的走下来。  
      帕瓦尔满腹狐疑地看着那个铁桶。不出意外的，Zlatan把铁桶扔在他面前，“尿吧。”  
      “你能先上去吗？”  
      Zlatan看了看那把吱吱悠悠的木梯子，“不？”  
      “我不会在你面前尿的。”  
      Zlatan翻了个白眼，“别害羞了，我早就把你看光了。”  
      帕瓦尔脸腾地一下红了起来，“听着，我不知道你想干什么，如果你……”  
      Zlatan的啧啧声打断了帕瓦尔的话，“我想你很明白我要对你干什么。”  
      帕瓦尔对这突如其来而且不知羞耻的坦白感到震惊，当然更多的是害怕。他下意识地向后退，然后披着的那块该死的毯子把他绊倒在地上，薄毯摊开在他的身体周围，他赤条条地暴露在Zlatan的目光之下。Zlatan被眼前的场景逗笑了，他吹了声口哨蹲下来看着一脸惊恐的小卷毛。  
      “要我来帮你撒尿吗小宝贝？”他用逗弄小孩的语气说道。  
      “滚开！”帕瓦尔手脚并用地向后爬，但毯子显然限制了他笨拙的行动。  
      Zlatan二话不说从他身后把他抄起来，用一手搂住一边的大腿的姿势把他抱到铁桶前面，帕瓦尔现在门庭大开像个需要被人照顾小便的婴儿，而他现在想做的只是遮住自己涨红的脸。  
      “快点啊小宝贝，”Zlatan轻声催促着他，那戏谑的音调仿佛抱着他一百五十斤的身体是一件不费吹灰之力的事，“嘘——”他吹起了口哨，帕瓦尔腿根抽搐着往回缩，却只能是往Zlatan的怀里钻得更深。Zlatan越过他的肩膀看着那根一抖一抖的阴茎，“漂亮的小家伙，你一定很擅长性爱。”  
      其实并不是，也许有几个涉世不深的穷丫头会看上他这个游手好闲的穷小子，但他的性爱经验真的屈指可数。呸，现在不是想这个的时候。他刚想着该如何反击，随着身体一颠阴茎却被一只大手抓住了，突如其来的刺激让他终于尿了出来，感觉像过了一个世纪，随着一阵不受控制的抽搐最后两滴尿液也滴进了铁桶里。帕瓦尔像是终于恢复了意识一般，发现自己的右腿挂在Zlatan的臂弯里，而阴茎仍被大手紧紧握着。  
      “呼——真是憋了够久了。”这个怪力男人仍旧面不改色，他把帕瓦尔扔在那张毯子上，然后拿来一块湿毛巾擦了擦他的龟头。他提着铁桶上了梯子，地下室又变回了完全的黑暗。

      帕瓦尔现在脑子很混乱，他想搞明白自己怎么会陷入这种麻烦，想搞明白这个Zlatan是什么人，想知道自己的结局会是什么，会像媒体说的那些被关在地下室的女孩一样做十几年的性奴吗？他摆摆头想赶走这可怕的想法。我得逃出去，他对自己说，虽然没有人能帮他。他从12岁起就无亲无故了，他原本在离这里四五百公里外的一个小镇，整天靠偷抢骗度日，没有人关心他，只是把他当成一只老鼠一样讨厌他。一个多星期前他突然想要逃走，于是他抢了一个有钱孩子大概值个几百欧的自行车，像个打了兴奋剂的环法运动员一样一路疯骑来到现在这个城市，到达的第二天，他潜入这间倒霉的糖果店。  
      妈的，他宁愿骑过来的时候被车撞死了。  
      他闭着眼睛咣咣的撞着墙，事实上他已经好长时间没有睁过眼了，因为这个地下室密不透光，闭眼睁眼并没有什么区别。但是他没什么要抱怨的，经过之前明亮灯光下的两场折磨，黑暗反而令人心安。  
      啪——灯亮了。  
      帕瓦尔下意识地颤抖了一下，然后开始嫌弃自己的没用，这一次他决定跟这个Zlatan死磕。  
      他牟足了劲想要跟那混蛋来个唇枪舌剑，但是长期缺水的喉咙拒绝合作，然后一杯清水递到了他的鼻子底下，这可比一箱子金条还要吸引人了。帕瓦尔抢过水杯三大口闷了下去。Zlatan在旁边嗤嗤的笑着，“对对，我能理解，毕竟你也才刚排过一次水。”  
      帕瓦尔脑海中闪现过那屈辱的一幕，脑子腾地一下炸了，他狠狠的把水杯摔在地上，然后一个头槌顶在Zlatan的嘴上，两个人都疼得龇牙咧嘴，帕瓦尔再抬头时满意的看到Zlatan的嘴唇渗出了鲜红的血液，但高兴了不过三秒对方就回击了一个头槌撞上他的鼻梁，那力道大概不输一个真正的大铁锤。“我刚才是不是应该把杯子砸在他的头上而不是砸在地上？”这是帕瓦尔失去意识前想到的最后一件事。

      再次恢复意识的时候他感到一股异样的感觉冲向他的下半身，更让他感到害怕的是Zlatan正赤身裸体地站在他的面前，用着迷的眼神逡巡着他的身体。  
      “嗨，我的漂亮男孩。”  
      帕瓦尔不可置信地感到自己的阴茎居然对这个称呼起了反应。“水里有什么？”  
      “还挺聪明是不是。”Zlatan冲他眨眨眼，但是并不打算回答这个问题。他俯下身子盯着帕瓦尔迷离的眼睛，一只手不动声色的抓住他的阴茎。帕瓦尔被这突如其来的动作刺激的来不及控制呻吟声溢出。  
      Zlatan笑得眉眼弯弯，手上开始上下撸动，帕瓦尔狠狠地咬着自己的下唇，不想让呻吟声溢出，不料对方突然加速手上动作，帕瓦尔猝不及防地哼出了声，Zlatan笑得更加放肆，用更重的力度撸动一会儿后一股白色液体就沾满了他的手掌。“真是敏感。”他张开手掌向帕瓦尔展示那些粘稠的液体，其中一滴落在他的嘴角，Zlatan把那一滴精液抹进他的嘴里，“尝尝你自己。”  
      随着高潮来临药效似乎也完全发挥了，帕瓦尔的大脑仿佛漂浮在一片彩色泡沫之中，根本无暇反应，他没怎么抵抗就把那根沾满自己精液的手指吃进嘴里，那股腥膻的味道称不上美好，他嫌弃地皱皱眉。这景象着实可爱，Zlatan笑得苹果肌都疼了。  
      接着他用那只沾满精液的手向更隐秘的位置试探，找到后他不疾不徐地在入口周围打着转。帕瓦尔从未有过这方面的经验，即便意识模糊，他本能的闭紧双腿想要阻止这样陌生的入侵。  
      “嘘——没关系的，我会让你很舒服。”Zlatan边轻声劝解边缓慢地重新掰开帕瓦尔的腿，等他慢慢放松就探入一根食指。帕瓦尔轻哼出声，这并不疼痛，却有明显的异样感，他想要抬起上身看看对方究竟在干什么，但被一只温柔有力的大手推了回去。“放松，你要做的只是享受这一切。”帕瓦尔困惑的皱起眉头，他混沌的大脑甚至理解不了“享受”是什么了。  
      Zlatan又探入了一根中指，引来身下人不安的呻吟和身体的弹动，Zlatan向四周探寻，在某一点上，身下小卷毛的呻吟变得十分色情而暧昧，Zlatan勾起嘴角，开始不停地进攻那甜蜜的一点。这时候帕瓦尔的阴茎再一次充血，以肉眼可见的速度挺立起来，但Zlatan决定不去理它。他加快了手上的速度，那里传来一阵令人脸红心跳的咕滋咕滋的水声，而另一头是年轻男人充满情欲且越来越急促的呻吟声。“我就要忍不了了，”Zlatan小声对自己说，他的阴茎随着这一切也早已挺立，阴茎上的青筋好像暴怒般地狰狞起来。他手上的动作渐渐变得狂野而失去节奏，帕瓦尔的呻吟也变了调，不一会儿，失去理智的Zlatan被一拨粘稠液体糊住了脸。当Zlatan意识到那是帕瓦尔喷薄而出的精液时，他止不住地大笑。  
      这一拨高潮比刚才来的更为猛烈，帕瓦尔的大脑嗡嗡作响，这会儿大概已经漂浮到平流层了。他的身体不受控制地抽搐了一会儿，眼睛都要向后翻进脑子里了，他从不知道自己身体里还有这样的一点，可以在不触碰阴茎的情况下把他送上云霄。这种大脑飘离身体的感觉持续了似乎一个世纪，但实际上只有五秒。  
      五秒之后，Zlatan终于摆好了姿势，将自己的阴茎抵在了那个刚被照顾完的小穴口。  
      “啊……”身下人的呻吟变成了痛呼，就算刚刚才被开发过，Zlatan的尺寸可是比两根手指大了不知几个码，Zlatan皱着眉头缓慢地向里面推进，但连把龟头送进去都像是不可能的任务。帕瓦尔显然是吃痛了，他的意识开始一点点地回到脑子里，手上不停地推拒着身上庞大的身躯，Zlatan不耐烦地一把抓住那两只不老实的手按在他胸前，身下的动作也粗鲁了一些，一个坚定的挺进龟头终于没入了蜜穴里。帕瓦尔疼得头使劲后仰，被Zlatan抗在肩上的双腿也骤然收紧，Zlatan一鼓作气把阴茎送得更深，但显然让这个紧致的小穴把他粗长的阴茎都吃进去现在来说是不大可能了。他在这个深度上蹭了蹭，让身下人适应一下自己的尺寸，但从对方的表情来看一时半会儿也是无法适应。  
      “去他妈的。”随着一声粗口，Zlatan向后撤出了一些，然后不管不顾地再次操了进去。帕瓦尔终于大声叫出来，他软绵绵的身体使出最大的力气向后撤，但这个姿势完全找不到着力点，Zlatan粗暴地把他拉回来，操到一个更深的位置。帕瓦尔现在变成了尖叫，Zlatan再往后撤的时候看到血染红了自己的阴茎。那鲜红的颜色更加刺激了他的兽性，他加快了自己的节奏，就着精液和血液的双重润滑操干地越来越顺畅，他渐渐地听不到身下人变了调的惨叫。  
      经过这番折腾帕瓦尔已经清醒了不少，他能清楚地感到下半身传来的尖锐的疼痛，他牟足了劲想要起身逃离，但一只有力的大手握住他的两只手腕压在他的胸膛上，压得他快要窒息，而另一只大手一会儿握着他的肩膀，一会儿穿过他的卷毛抓着他的头皮，加倍着他的痛苦。  
      这个空旷的地下室里回荡着两种截然不同的声音——一个是充满了兽欲的嘶吼，一个是充满了痛苦的惊呼——但两个声音的主人似乎都听不到一般不断加大自己的音量。  
      Zlatan心满意足地看着小卷毛憋得通红的脸，他松开握着他手腕的手转而掐着他的脸颊，俯下身去亲吻他的嘴唇。帕瓦尔的手因为长时间被死死摁住麻木不已，只能没用的摊在身体两侧，他无助地抗拒着伸进自己嘴里的舌头，想用牙齿咬断它，但掐着他脸颊的大手根本不给他这样的机会，他能感觉到对方的唾液与自己的交织在一起，那令他感到无比恶心。最后，他没用地哭了出来。  
      这景象却更加激起了Zlatan的兽欲，他大声嘶吼着以一种不可思议的速度捣弄身下的蜜穴，不久之后他的脑袋里仿佛同时炸开了一百束烟花，另一头则不断地冲出一股股的精液，填满了年轻男人的屁股。他重重倒在男人的身上，舔舐着白嫩脸上一道道的泪痕，意识渐渐回到他的脑袋，暴怒的阴茎也渐渐软下来，但始终没有滑出对方的身体。而帕瓦尔早已没了力气，他目光呆滞地躺在那，盯着天花板角落处的一片水痕，意识再一次离他而去。


	3. Chapter 3

**第三天**

      帕瓦尔披着毯子躲在角落里，现在他才意识到这个地下室有多么阴冷。那块毯子根本包不住他瘦长的身体，他只能把自己蜷缩成一个婴儿的形状。他还没有完全清醒过来，只是模糊的感到浑身酸疼，尤其是屁股。他想了很久为什么会这么疼，然后就又开始没用地流泪。

      他的身上有一股香喷喷的沐浴露的味道，头发也清爽而蓬松。那个男人显然还十分好心情的给他精心梳洗了一番，就好像他是个造价不菲的性爱娃娃。这可能是他这辈子活得最有价值的时刻吧，他讽刺地想到。他狠狠地用手擦去脸上的泪水，但是根本没用，还没等手离开脸颊另一波泪水接踵而至。他曾经以为自己很硬气，他可以拿起砖头去追打欺负自己的有钱孩子，可以和街头流浪狗抢吃的甚至咬狗一口，可以让欺负自己女朋友的小混混跪地求饶……但现在他只能蜷缩在角落里默默流泪，不知还有什么噩运等着自己。

      “与其这样还不如一头撞死算了。”他模模糊糊的想到，随后他突然惊醒了，也许真的是时候结束他这毫无意义的可悲人生了。他手边没有什么工具，但是他可以去撞墙，可笑，但是也许真的有用呢。他忍着屁股里的疼痛想要站起来，于是他扶了下墙。墙？等等……这是墙吗？手下厚实皮质的手感十分不真实，他又一阵眩晕，想着自己可能是在做梦，这可能根本不是墙壁，然后他意识到自己的身下虽然不够柔软但是从来没觉得硌着身子，他用手拍打地面，是比墙壁薄一些的皮革。他又拍拍另一面墙壁，也是厚实皮革的质感。他冷汗直冒，过了一会儿意识到，这是一间牢房，一间防止被监禁的人自我伤害的专业的牢房。而这肯定不是专门为他设计的，那个Zlatan肯定已经不知道监禁过几个他这样的人了。想到这里他反而不怕了。之前的人都去哪了呢，他们肯定没有活着走出去，不然Zlatan肯定不会好端端的在这折磨自己，这意味着他的死亡也就在不远处了，他将张开双臂迎接那一天。

      正在他胡思乱想的时候头顶刺眼的灯光又来了，在挡住眼睛的同时他下意识地发出小动物一般的哼鸣声。Zlatan又一次吹着口哨回来了，帕瓦尔惊魂未定，却强迫自己恶狠狠的盯着这个变态。

      “我喜欢你的眼神，”Zlatan的声音里甚至充满了怜爱，“倔强，不服输，生机勃勃的。”他蹲下身去想要抬起帕瓦尔的下巴，但被一口唾液糊在了眼睛上，Zlatan非但没有生气，他哈哈大笑起来，“我真的很喜欢你！”他拿出一块手帕抹走脸上的唾液，然后拿出一个密封的装满水的水杯。“我觉得你一定又渴了。”

      帕瓦尔嗤笑一声，“你觉得我还会喝吗？”

      Zlatan还是笑呵呵的，“我发誓这一杯里没加任何料，经过昨天那激烈的‘一战’，这两天我得让你歇歇，防止你那漂亮的屁股感染。”这一次他完美的躲开了帕瓦尔的头槌攻击。他转过身又拿出一个带盖的空瓶子扔给帕瓦尔，“如果你想解决一下个人问题的话。”


	4. Chapter 4

**第五天**

      帕瓦尔确实想死，但他没想到活活饿死会这么难受。这两天那个变态每天来一次，给他的水杯灌上水，尿壶清理一次，来几句欠揍的调情——但他渐渐地没有力气去对着那些话生气了。帕瓦尔觉得渴死也不是个好选择，所以他还是喝了水，Zlatan也履行了承诺，水里除了水什么都没有。

      在来到这里之前他已经有一两天没怎么好好吃东西了，店里的巧克力和糖果是他最后吃到的食物，他现在手足无力地躺在地上，甚至没有力气盖好毯子。如果现在那个变态想跟他来一发，他会老老实实躺着，然后在悲愤和无助的心境下心力衰竭死去。

      这么想着的时候变态就来了，这次他拿了个五彩斑斓的糖果袋，像个开心的孩子一样看着帕瓦尔。“我猜你已经饿得不行了，”他从不透明的袋子里拿出一个形状可疑的包装盒，和几个包着糖纸比鸡蛋稍小的球状物体，“我给你准备了好吃的。”

      帕瓦尔一脸狐疑地盯着Zlatan的一举一动，不知道他又想出了什么新花样来折磨他。Zlatan撕开了包装盒，拿出一个沉甸甸的塑料袋子，“我的巧克力蛋绝对是这镇上最好吃的，”他边拆包装边絮絮叨叨，“可惜你来的那天都卖完了，没有尝到……事实上每天中午一过巧克力蛋就卖光了，我今天特意给你留了一些。”

      帕瓦尔不想承认自己流了口水，他简直想现在就扑过去连着糖纸一起把那些蛋咽进去。但他残存的自尊心和有气无力的身体阻止了他的行动。然后他的目光被那个可怕的玩意吸引了。Zlatan终于拆开了那个包装，他抽出一根粗壮的像章鱼足一样的东西，质感像是软硬适中的硅胶，他不是傻子所以他知道那是一种情趣用品，只是他没见过这么粗的。

      帕瓦尔下意识地躲开那个玩意，但他知道这是无论如何躲不开的。

      Zlatan张开他的大嘴，表情半是兴奋半是惊奇。“看这个呀，真是个艺术品，三百欧真是花的太值了。”然后他拿出另一个小包装袋，里面装着五个黏糊糊的硅胶蛋，“这可真是有趣了，不过这个我们以后再玩，它肯定没有我的巧克力蛋美味。”

      到这里帕瓦尔已经完全蒙住了，他缺氧的大脑彻底放弃了思考，但有个声音告诉他这绝不是什么好事。

      Zlatan现在在拆一个巧克力蛋的包装纸，他用手握着那颗蛋，巧克力表层开始缓慢的融化。他把那颗蛋递到帕瓦尔眼前，还没等说话帕瓦尔已经一口咬了下去，他生气地一拳打到帕瓦尔的头上，“那不是让你吃的。”说完他又剥了一颗出来，这次他左手掐着帕瓦尔的脸颊，右手将蛋送到他的嘴旁，“舔，”他命令道。帕瓦尔伸出舌头照做了，他不受控制地想要品尝那美妙的味道。Zlatan故意将蛋移得远一些，引得帕瓦尔的舌头伸得老长，他满意地看着这色情的一幕，小卷毛真的有一条好舌头，他兴奋的想到一会儿将要发生什么。

      Zlatan把舔过的巧克力蛋塞进那根巨大玩具中间的洞里，他让帕瓦尔躺回去，然后拿来一管润滑剂涂抹在玩具头部，接着抬起年轻人的右腿，把玩具抵在入口处。帕瓦尔毫无反抗之力，灵魂仿佛已经脱离身体一般地静静看着一切发生。头部缓慢行进，最后卡在某处，Zlatan开始把巧克力蛋挤进年轻男人火热的甬道里。这个过程缓慢而火辣，有时候Zlatan的耐性好得令人害怕。他最后挤进去了三个蛋。

      帕瓦尔躺在那里不知所措，他到现在还不能完全理解到底发生了什么，他感到那根巨大的玩具离开他的身体，但是好像又留下了一些东西。然后一双有力的手掌开始摆弄他，让他双膝着地跪趴在地上，他仅存的那点体能甚至不能支撑这个简单的动作，那双大手就扶着他的腰阻止他彻底趴在那。然后他感觉到肠道里有什么东西在缓慢地融化，有粘稠的液体威胁着要流出来，他想起那天那个变态射在他屁股里的那些精液，开始用力希望把液体都排出来，接着他感到大腿根部的粘腻。

      Zlatan看着一切开心得像个孩子，他后悔自己没有长两双手好用另一双把这些都录下来，这绝对值得反复玩味。这时，更令人兴奋的一幕出现了，一颗比刚才小了一大圈的巧克力蛋滑出了那个穴口，而小穴的主人发出了相当悠长的一声呻吟。Zlatan屏住呼吸等待着，更小的第二颗、第三颗，都被排了出来，而深棕色的液体还挂在穴口边缘。Zlatan笑得就像刚刚迎来自己孩子出生的父亲。他松开抱着年轻人腰的手去解自己的裤子，手下的人立刻脱力瘫倒在地上粗重的喘着气。

      硬挺多时的阴茎头部已经渗出了前液，Zlatan拿来那块毯子简单叠起来垫在年轻男人身下，让他的屁股抬高一些，然后就着这个姿势操了进去。三天前那次激烈的开发并没有让入侵变得更为容易，Zlatan只能借着巧克力浆的润滑一点点往里挤，随着这一动作更多的巧克力浆顺着帕瓦尔的大腿根流下来。

      “嗯哼……”身下传来被闷住的痛哼，Zlatan将自己的阴茎完全抽出，满意地看着那上面覆盖的深棕色光滑液体，然后掰开身下人的臀瓣再一次缓慢地操进去，身下人的呻吟随之流出，Zlatan着迷的听着，相对于他白嫩的小脸他的声音听起来成熟许多，低沉而滑顺的质感，这种反差令一切富有诡异的性感气息。

 

      帕瓦尔的大脑告诉他你应该反抗，你身上那个男人正在侵犯你；可他的身体却说，我累了，趴在那别动，而且我有点享受这个了。帕瓦尔对身体发出的这个信号感到耻辱，于是他用最后的一点力气哭了出来，随着身上男人操干的节奏他不自主地发出半是痛哼半是哭泣的声音。那感觉很怪异，上一秒他还觉得自己可能永远无法适应屁股里插着一根阴茎的感觉，下一秒对方阴茎的头部滑过他的前列腺，又有一种陌生而强烈的快感在脑中爆炸。

      Zlatan以一个不易察觉的加速度加快自己的节奏，最后即将达到高潮的时候，他猛地停了下来，向后抽出了自己硬挺的阴茎。他保持着跪姿在那喘息了一会儿，不然任何一个动作都会让他立即射出来。等阴茎稍微软下来一点，他站起来走到那颗长着卷毛的脑袋面前，把他瘫软的身体扶了起来。年轻男人苍白而泛着可疑红晕的脸一片空白，眼神里是无尽的迷茫，一道口水挂在他的嘴角，Zlatan乐在其中地欣赏了一会儿，然后把他摆弄成一个跪姿。他一只手掐着年轻男人的面颊，另一只手扶着自己的阴茎，“尝尝这个，绝妙的巧克力味道。”

      帕瓦尔的大脑嗡嗡作响，他困惑的看着面前那巨大的棍状物，他知道那是那个变态的阴茎，但是上面确实有闪着光泽的深棕色液体，他还闻到巧克力香甜的味道，他的胃部一阵抽搐，催促他进食，他的舌头合作的伸了出去，阴茎头部渗出的前液混杂着巧克力的味道令他皱起了眉头。

      Zlatan将自己的阴茎又往侧前方送了一下，让对方能够舔到有更多巧克力浆液的部位，不一会儿那些蜻蜓点水般的舔舐就让他险些射了出来。他粗暴地掰开对方的头，然后扶正自己的阴茎，对准被掰开的嘴直插了进去，年轻男人发出了被哽住的闷哼，舌头被挤得无处安放，随着一阵阵干呕不断挑逗着阴茎上暴起的青筋，一张一合的咽喉则压榨着阴茎领口，Zlatan深吸一口气压抑住自己想要立刻射出来的欲望。他缓慢地抽出探入，看着年轻男人微红的嘴角流下混杂着口水和巧克力的浆液，听着伴随着抽插加速愈加频繁的呛咳声，他闭上眼感觉自己漂浮在云端。

      帕瓦尔的手无力的扒抓，最后却只能无助地落在地上，他不断下坠的身躯只靠着对方抓着自己脸颊的大手支撑，累积的口水仿佛马上要把他呛死，他的喉咙随着毫无怜悯的抽插更加频繁地收缩，最后那根阴茎抵着他的小舌喷薄出无尽的精液。帕瓦尔呛咳得更加厉害，他的脸憋成了紫红色，而那根阴茎依旧自顾自地射到最后一滴才抽出来，他的喉咙则条件反射地吞下了每一滴粘稠的液体。

      Zlatan爽到腿软，他终于放开那具越来越沉重的身体，年轻男人立刻倒在地上缩成一团，他撕心裂肺地咳着，嘴边的皮质地板上全是他的唾液。Zlatan一屁股坐在地上，等待着一切渐渐平息，回过神来的时候那个年轻人已经没了声音，他紧张的走过去试探他的鼻息，确认他没有把这个小宝贝操死，他要么是太累睡了过去，要么就是直接晕过去了。

      “看看你搞得，”Zlatan再次坐在地上看着这遍地狼藉，“我要清理好一阵子了。”他歇了一会儿站起来，想给年轻人盖上毯子再去拿清洁用品，他拿起毯子却发现那上面集中着一片湿迹，他拿近了闻了一下，一股腥膻的味道袭来，却不是尿液那种骚味。他随即想到他操着年轻人屁股的时候，毯子恰好垫在年轻人阴茎处，而这一片正是年轻人射出的精液。他大笑着蹲下来轻拍着小卷毛的头，“我都没碰过你的阴茎，你就这样被我操射了，你就是我的小婊子是不是。”随后他好像轻了几十斤一样欢快的走出地下室去拿清洁用品了。


	5. Chapter 5

**第六天**

      帕瓦尔蜷缩在角落里啃着手里的面包。他醒过来的时候想要手撑地坐起来，却一手抓到了身旁两片松软的不明物体。屁股里的疼痛让他跌了回去，但他的好奇心驱使他不顾浑身酸疼趴在地上摸索着刚才摸到的东西。当他闻到那股麦香味时他肚子的叫声响彻了整个地下室，他顾不得脸红一口咬下去半片面包，脸上鼓鼓囊囊的用力咀嚼。流下来的泪水不是因为委屈，那完全出于对食物的想念，就像突然在大街上遇到了五年未见的老友。

      虽然喉咙肿痛不已，他还是狼吞虎咽地在二十秒之内解决了那两片面包。如此长时间的饥饿让这两片面包非但没有填饱肚子，反而更加勾起了对食物的渴望。他发狂般的继续在身边摸索，希望还有别的食物，但他只摸到了他的水瓶和尿壶，他愤怒的把水瓶砸在地上，但皮革包裹的地面让这一发泄变得可笑。帕瓦尔疯狂地用拳头砸着身下的地面，地面也只是发出沉闷的咚咚声，仅靠两片面包提供的热量迅速被消耗殆尽，他又挫败地躺回地上。

 

      现在他总是能看到Zlatan那张长着小胡子的脸，那张脸越靠越近，脸上的笑容越来越大越来越扭曲，他能闻到那股混杂着松木和青草的香水味道加上糖果的甜味越来越浓郁，然后一只大手抚上他的臀部……帕瓦尔抓着头发发出痛苦的哼声，在这无尽的黑暗里他已经无处可逃，他现在睁着眼、闭着眼、在梦中，所见到的都是那个变态嬉笑的样子，他的感官已经彻底混乱，时常感觉到有一双大手正在玩弄自己。他试着告诉自己，黑暗中的那些感觉都是假的，Zlatan只有在头顶的灯亮起时才会真的来折磨他。这么想着想着，他终于又陷入了昏睡，但睡梦里依旧有那个变态的身影。


	6. Chapter 6

**第七天**

      帕瓦尔完全对时间这码事没有了概念，也不是说他过去就有了，他向来活得浑浑噩噩，日子混一天是一天，但他至少分得清黑夜和白天，现在就只有黑暗和刺眼灯光的区别。

      他很庆幸现在还是黑暗。这意味着那个变态不在这里，这意味着……

      “嗨，我猜你已经醒了。”Zlatan的声音。“昨晚睡得好吗？”这声音语调欢快。

      不好，你这白痴，帕瓦尔想脱口而出。不，别回答，和自己幻想中的声音对话太傻了。黑暗中的声音、感觉都是我的幻想而已。

      “别装睡了，”有一只手拍打着他的脸蛋，他仍旧以为那是幻觉。然后他的两只手被绑在一起，拴在了他的头顶。这幻想未免太过真实了些，他拉了拉手上的绳索，绑得相当结实。所以这一切确实是真的，不是什么幻想。那为什么他睁开眼看到的还是黑暗？要么是他的眼睛受不了长久的全然的黑暗失明了，要么……这时他感到后脑勺上有个绳结在硌着自己的头，眼睛上覆盖着若有若无的重量。他上下蹭着那个结想退去这个眼罩，但被Zlatan及时按住了，Zlatan把绳结拆开在他脑袋侧方系得更紧一些。

      帕瓦尔开始紧张地喘息，因为对方正在掰开他的腿，让他的长腿折起来，然后用粗绳就着这个姿势紧紧地捆绑起来。他现在以一个相当屈辱的姿势仰面躺倒，门庭大开。

      Zlatan这次拿来了一个相机，他走来走去变换着角度给自己的杰作拍照，而听到相机快门声的年轻人不停地扭动，好像这样就能让自己躲开镜头。“下一次我把照片导出来放给你，你就能看到自己有多美了。”

      “把我松开你这个变态！”他知道自己说什么都没用，但他就是控制不住自己的嘴。

      “啧啧啧，”Zlatan弯下腰来，“本变态只会一不做二不休。”

      这次他拿来了一管真正的润滑剂，青瓜味道，闻起来很适合这个细长的小卷毛。他挤出半管摊在手心，然后一点点地对准穴口塞了进去。年轻人被捆绑的这个姿势让这个动作变得很简单，虽然他还是不老实地试图躲开，但等待他的只是一场徒劳。

      不一会儿Zlatan就准备好了。他强大的耐性让他能够好整以暇地再次拿起相机，这次对准的是年轻人湿润的穴口。Zlatan不喜欢太过粗野原始的画面，他在头一天就趁着年轻人昏迷时候剃光了他私密处那些杂乱的毛发。现在他看着这幅景象只觉得身心愉悦。“是这样的小卷毛，”Zlatan放下相机，“你现在愿意告诉我你的名字了吗？鉴于我们已经这么熟了？”

      “我到死也不会告诉你。”帕瓦尔啐了他一口。

      Zlatan撇撇嘴，“我不知道你在别扭什么，只是个名字而已。”他的指尖跳跃着来到对方胸前，轻轻地在耻骨和锁骨之间弹动，“那我就叫你我喜欢的随便什么了，比如，”他突然揪住年轻人右边的乳头在指间揉搓，对方被这猝不及防的动作逼出一声呻吟，“婊子，”他马上又揪住了另一个乳头，年轻人这次似乎做好了准备咬住了下唇，“再比如，荡妇。”他继续揉搓一会儿之后发现对方打定了主意不会缴械投降，他转而用两只手掌分别大力按压对方的两块饱满的胸肌，而食指指尖则假装不经意的不时滑过挺立起来的乳头。年轻人的呼吸变得急促，频率渐渐地与被揉搓的频率重合。“我觉得你还是太瘦了些，不瞒你说我每次趴在你身上都觉得硌得慌。”年轻人忙于调整自己的呼吸没有对这话做出评价。“但是你胸部的手感居然这么好，还有你的屁股，”Zlatan右手突然抬起转而去捏了一大把年轻人结实的臀部，对方毫无准备地惊叫出声，“你就是为了挨操而生的是不是，小骚货。”

      Zlatan注意到年轻人的阴茎正在犹豫地抬头，他立刻俯下身子把左侧的乳珠含进嘴里，而另一侧还在被手照顾着。帕瓦尔显然吃了一惊，他从未被这样玩弄过，被温暖而湿润的口腔包裹乳头的感觉奇特而——他不愿承认的——舒爽。正在他专注于胸前两点的感受时，一支粗壮、骨节明显的手指飞速探入了他湿润的后穴，帕瓦尔的躯干在双重刺激下弹离地面，但是立刻被对方沉重的身躯压下去。

      Zlatan凭借自己丰富的经验迅速找到了体内那个小小的凸起。就在离入口不远的位置，你不必探得太深，然而像小卷毛这种单纯的男孩居然从来不知道这个隐秘的快乐源泉，他恐怕还在困惑自己的身体为什么这样背叛自己，想到这里Zlatan忍不住地嘴角上扬。果不其然这个简单的动作令年轻人不安地扭动起来，他在本能的抗拒这种欢愉。Zlatan结束嘴上的动作，就着留下的唾液继续用手揉搓左侧乳头。“很舒服是不是？”Zlatan柔声问道，他看到小卷毛更狠地咬着自己的下唇，“我知道你喜欢这个，小婊子，我都不用上我的真家伙就能把你操射。”Zlatan本来对这句话的真实性没抱什么信心，但年轻人非要做出印证一样更加不受控制地弹动自己的身体。“你就是我手的婊子，你是不是特别喜欢我手指的骨节在你体内进出的感觉。”

      “不！我没——”帕瓦尔听出自己声音的颤抖，他立刻收声。

      Zlatan又在下面的小穴里加入一根手指，这次他刻意避开前列腺所在的位置，而是专注于撑开两根手指，撑开那个紧致的穴口，看着它空虚地不受主人控制地收缩。然后他探入第三根手指。

      帕瓦尔发出一声痛哼，这次他能更加明显地感觉到那些遒劲的骨节摩擦着他的肠道内壁。然后那些手指扣起来，三个指尖一起进攻那个让他感到羞辱的凸起。

      “我知道你已经爽得说不出话了，你操那些女孩的时候从来没这么爽过对吧？承认吧，在我手下你比红灯区里那些妓女还要骚，你生来就是要被我操的。”

      Zlatan加快了手上的动作，他的进攻凶猛而且没有了特定的节奏，最后随着高潮而来的还有奔涌而出的眼泪，帕瓦尔真的不知道自己是怎么了，他的大脑嗡嗡作响，像被人拿铁盆扣住了头然后被榔头狠狠的砸了一下，他人生中前22年的认知好像随之模糊了起来。

      等他再回过神来，Zlatan的阴茎早就操了进来，经过刚刚的开发这次进入显得轻松了许多。Zlatan双手扶着他膝盖下方，让他的腿向两边分得更开，好让自己能够操得更深。这让年轻人感觉自己被填满了，他还在本能地抗拒这种感觉，他使劲拽着自己手腕上的粗绳，Zlatan着迷的看着那细瘦白嫩的手腕上渐渐被磨出了粉红色的挫伤，而眼罩上缓缓地出现了湿润的痕迹。年轻人不停拉着自己向墙边靠近，直到他的头抵上了墙壁。Zlatan就着这个趋势把年轻人狠狠地往墙里操，看着他因为无处可逃而更加湿润了厚厚的眼罩。Zlatan这次好心地握住了对方多时无人照料的阴茎，跟随着自己操干的节奏撸动起来。年轻人的声音里多了几分情色，他被松开的右腿使劲往里靠着，想要阻止那只撸动自己的手。

      “嘘——嘘，”Zlatan俯下身在他耳边柔声说，“为什么要拒绝舒服的感觉？我知道你喜欢这个。”他粗大但不失灵巧的手指富有技巧地掠过龟头和铃口，转而揉搓阴茎下面两颗睾丸，不一会儿随着自己操干节奏的加快又回到渗出前液的阴茎。两个人的声音都变得粗哑沉重，年轻人的阴茎先于Zlatan的喷射出汩汩白色液体，落在自己的小腹部，Zlatan随后抽出自己的阴茎射在年轻人丰满的胸肌上。他放开年轻人的阴茎，伏在他身上用手指就着精液继续挑逗依然挺立的乳头。这样离近了之后他听到年轻人细碎的哭泣声，他冲着镜头得逞般地笑了。

      小卷毛只知道他带了相机，但并不知道他还带来了一台摄影机，这将是日后的惊喜。

 


	7. Chapter 7

**第八天**

      帕瓦尔这次没有昏睡过去，他的脑子一直在嗡嗡作响，阵阵钝痛阻挠着他逃避现实陷入梦境。Zlatan叮叮当当地收拾完了现场，但这次并没有给他擦洗，他只是在走之前解开了他身上的捆绑，最后摘下了他的眼罩。帕瓦尔被突如其来的刺眼灯光晃得睁不开眼，他用小臂挡住自己的眼睛平复了一会儿呼吸，不知过了多久他把小臂移开，发现灯光还是如此强烈，可是Zlatan已经没有了踪迹。他怀疑自己终究还是睡着了沉入了梦境，因为那个通往外部世界的洞口大大方方的敞开着，那个爬向洞口的梯子大大方方的摆在那。

      帕瓦尔盯着那个洞口看了很久，他觉得可能过不了几分钟Zlatan就会回来，拎着一桶水和一块毛巾来擦洗他。但是直到他差点真的睡着，什么都没有发生。那个洞口外面的世界也安静的可怕。他的理智告诉他这是个陷阱，但是他还是受不住诱惑站了起来。长时间的缺乏热量摄入让他的四肢瘫软无力，他撑着墙壁慢慢往那个方向走着，小心翼翼的仿佛会有炸弹从那个洞口里掉出来。他走近了发现那个洞口外面也有昏暗的灯光，要比这个房间里暗很多。他不知道等着他的是什么，但总比烂在地牢里要好。

      短短的几节梯蹬几乎耗尽了他所有的力量，他跪在洞口旁的地板上喘息了很久，再抬起头看到的是一间卫生间——真正的卫生间，宽敞明亮，不是那个他用来解决问题的小瓶口，Zlatan管那个小瓶子叫“你的专属卫生间，哈！”正对着敞开的门是一个玻璃浴房，往里走是洗手池和座便，墙上镶满了色彩艳丽的马赛克瓷砖——他从没见过这么漂亮的卫生间。

      他关上卫生间的门，然后费了点劲才搞明白那个浴房的门怎么打开，他不在乎是不是有热水，水流是不是舒适，他只想赶快洗个澡。

      水温很高，水流很急，帕瓦尔苍白的皮肤立刻被打得通红，但他感到前所未有的舒爽，他揉搓着自己胸前和肚皮上干涸的精液，把那里搓成紫红色。然后他撅起屁股，探入自己的手指，擦洗着里面的粘腻。这个动作让他感到耻辱，他也不愿想象他现在的姿势多么像是在用手指操着自己，但他实在无法忍受每走一步屁股里的湿滑都在提醒他不久之前发生过什么。在他终于觉得自己干净了一些之后，他关掉花洒透过层层雾气看到墙上的架子装着一瓶浴盐，于是他又给自己重新搓洗了一遍。

      他最后走出浴房时差点跪在地上，那些蒸腾的热气让他无法呼吸，但他就是不能停止清洗自己的身体。他看见浴房边的墙上挂着一件看起来很干净的浴袍，他赶紧裹在了自己的身上，将浴袍带子勒到最紧。最后他来到马桶旁边来了次八天来最爽的便溺。

 

      走廊有大概两米宽，一边尽头是那个地下室洞穴，另一边是一道防盗门，而两侧各有两扇门，其中一扇就是那个宽敞明亮的卫生间。帕瓦尔来到走廊那扇防盗门面前，猜想这就是通往外界的最后屏障。他长吸一口气，屏住了呼吸，手来到门把手上。

      当然了，把手是搬不动的。帕瓦尔不知从哪聚集了力量抬起脚对着门踹了上去，门除了发出沉闷的响声外毫无反应。帕瓦尔想要蹲下抱头痛哭，但他立刻打起精神去尝试其他的三扇门，前两扇锁了个结结实实，就在他忍不住要崩溃的时候与卫生间对着的第三扇门打开了。里面摆着一张看起来非常舒适的大床，床头摆着大大小小的抱枕和蓬松的枕头，松软的被子上套着图案简洁白绿相间的纯棉被罩，床头暖色的台灯让一切看起来温馨得不真实，但真正吸引他注意的是床尾书桌上摆着的一盘面包。

      帕瓦尔仿佛忘记了自己是要找逃生的出口，他直奔面包而去，狼吞虎咽地消灭了两个，恢复了供给的大脑这时候才同意思考。他手里拿着一个面包，嘴上咬着一个慢慢站起来，然后他发现这间屋子所有的光线都来自床头两侧各一个的台灯。他掀开窗帘，却发现窗帘后面并不像他所期待的那样有一扇窗，而是一排厚厚的、结实地钉在墙上的木板。帕瓦尔怒吼着扯下那扇伪善的窗帘，他转身跑进卫生间，四处张望一阵之后发现卫生间只有一扇小得只能通过一只猫的气窗。

      帕瓦尔仗着自己刚摄入的那点热量冲到防盗门前，用力拍打着门板，“快出来你这个变态！”见门外没有反应，他又用膝盖狠劲地顶，“我知道你在外面！放我出去！”他旋即又疯狂地跑进那间卧室，冲着被封死的窗户向外大喊，“救命！我被人绑架了！快来人救救我！”依旧没有任何反应。事实上，窗外甚至没有任何声音，没有鸟的叫声，也没有犬吠，也没有行人走路的踢踢踏踏声。帕瓦尔彻底失去了希望，他贴着墙滑到地上，然后把自己缩成一团，用额头抵着膝盖，他想让自己就这么消失，就好像从来没来过这个世上。


	8. Chapter 8

**第九天**

      Zlatan回来看到人不在那张特意布置的床上时有点意外。他知道这个空间是没有出口的，但他有点担心对方跟他玩起了藏猫猫，趁他慌乱不小心把钥匙乱丢的时候夺门而出。但是Zlatan从不慌乱。

      他看到窗帘被扯了下来，而那个小卷毛缠在一堆窗帘之中只露出了上半截脸，他苍白的小脸看起来疲惫又无助，而看着这张脸Zlatan只想一次又一次地操到他哭出来。他想蹲下身把熟睡的年轻人抄起来抱到床上，但对方突然惊呼着把窗帘招呼到了他头上。Zlatan一时没有反应过来，他敢确定他前一秒还听到了小卷毛打呼的声音，现在取而代之的是大声的叫骂，Zlatan愣在那没有动弹，他听到对方咚咚咚地跑出房间然后去疯狂的转动防盗门的门把手。

      Zlatan无奈地叹了一口气，然后站起身来闲庭信步地走到小卷毛面前，向他晃了晃手中的钥匙，“我锁上了。”

      年轻人瞪圆了眼睛跳起来去够那串钥匙，被Zlatan一个巴掌扇到一边。

      帕瓦尔捂着火辣辣的脸盯着地板，然后又立刻出击去扫对方的腿，但对方反而先于他把他绊倒在地。这可真够尴尬的，他猜想这个变态至少比自己重上四十斤，但灵巧的程度却丝毫不输给他。刚才他好不容易经历了一个无梦的睡眠，但那个男人身上独特的味道让他瞬间清醒，于是有了刚才那一幕。

      Zlatan掐着他的下巴抬起他的脸，让他们的目光对接，对方的眼神依旧强硬，但已经没有了第一天那种锋芒。“你这么想逃出去吗？”他问。

      帕瓦尔还是死死地盯着他没有试图发声。

      “我们做个交易，如果你这几天伺候得我舒服我就放你走。”他愤愤甩开小卷毛的脸让他整个趴在了地上，“或者，你可以自己找我的漏洞然后跑出去，看你的本事了。”

      他拖着年轻人的两条腿把他拖到卧室里大床边，路过门槛的时候眼睛都没有眨一下，反而更加用力的拖过去。趁着年轻人还在疼得龇牙咧嘴他拿出钥匙，不紧不慢地走到防盗门口，打开门锁以后他特意敞开门停了一会儿对里面喊道，“好好想想吧，今天我一点也不想操你，你破坏了我的心情。”

      帕瓦尔不顾后背的疼痛奋力往外爬着，想要赶在关门前爬出去，但他只看到Zlatan一条腿迈出门外，坏笑着慢悠悠的走出去，然后慢悠悠地关门、锁门。


	9. Chapter 9

**第十一天**

      Zlatan没有再来过。帕瓦尔可以借助没有被钉死的窗户上的木板缝隙判断已经过了两天。两天里他吃光了盘子里所有的面包，洗了不下五次澡，翻遍了每一个角落想要找到钥匙，或者刀子，或者锤子，或者回形针……随便什么工具都行，只要是能让他有逃出去的希望，什么都可以。但是什么都没有。

      他努力地让自己不要发疯。现在发疯的话他可能会立刻冲着门外大喊大叫让Zlatan赶紧出现，来操自己的屁股。他双手捂住脸想要阻止这个可怕的念头。

      坐在马桶上环视四周，他发誓他已经找遍了这里的每个角落，甚至是浴房里的地漏，他也抠起来仔细研究了十分钟。绝望的情绪爬上他的后背，侵蚀着他的大脑，那个Zlatan是个好手，更可怕的是他是个老手，他正在一步一步地行进，玩得他团团转，他现在就像一只被关在笼子里的仓鼠，不停地奔跑但是其实只是在原地打转。

      帕瓦尔最后终于站起来回过身冲了厕所，然后他突然端起水箱的盖子——这是他落下的最后一个角落了。他原本不抱任何希望，甚至觉得自己十分可笑，他望进去看见一个金属物品在闪着光，在水光的晃动下他以为那是水箱本身的什么配件，他伸手去摸索，发现那个东西可以拿出来，他拿到眼前——一把钥匙！

      他顾不得思考为什么Zlatan会把钥匙放在这种地方，他只是以百米冲刺的速度跑到防盗门口，不幸的是那把钥匙连插都插不进去。帕瓦尔本该想到是这种结果，但他还是止不住的失望。很快他重新振作，拿着钥匙去试另外两扇没有打开的门。挨着卧室的那间被打开了。

      这间房间同样黑黢黢的，帕瓦尔想要找到电灯的开关，他在墙上摸索了半天，摸到了一个按钮就迫不及待地按了下去。房间亮了起来，他看着那个发光的机器以为是个台灯，但他发现对面墙上出现了一个七十寸左右大小的白屏。他意识到那不是什么台灯，而是一个投影仪。

      刚开始屏幕上什么都没有，他站在屏幕前，那里除了白色就只有他头部的一个轮廓。就当他蹲下身来盯着那个投影仪以为它只是一个摆设的时候，他听到了Zlatan的声音：“下一次我把照片导出来给你看，你就知道自己有多美了。”他记得这句话。“快把我松开你这个变态！”他自己的声音惊恐得像在尖叫。他猛地回头，映入眼帘的是自己赤身裸体被五花大绑躺在地上的形象，他正不安地扭动着，腿间的家伙有了点勃起的迹象。他半张着嘴不可置信地看着这一幕，他不知道那个变态还用摄影机拍了这一段。

      Zlatan正在掰开他的腿往他的肠道里塞润滑剂，他看到自己那时无助的样子，泪水涌到他的眼睛里，下一个镜头摄影机对准了他湿润的穴口……

      “不！！！停下来！！！”他把脸埋在手里不想再看下去。然后屏幕上的镜头听到他大喊一样突然快进到另一幕，他听到自己的呻吟，从指缝里看到这时那个男人在用手指干他，而他还很享受一样的在蠕动，阴茎在自顾自地弹起，然后射了出来……“我说停下来！！”他冲着那个该死的机器大吼，然后他意识到这个举动有多傻。他发了狂一样去找他刚刚碰到的那个开关，但崩溃的大脑已经想不起它在哪。音响里又传来了他的阵阵浪叫，那声音大得他立刻捂住了自己的耳朵，他回过头去看到自己正在被那个变态的阴茎狠狠地操，脑袋抵在墙上，下巴高高的抬起，而那个人手里还握着他的阴茎，他的声音拔高到一个前所未有的高度，随之射了出来……

      咣！

      帕瓦尔把投影仪高高举过头顶然后摔在了地上。投影仪却没有坏，它歪斜地倒在地上把画面投在了上面的一个墙角，他看见Zlatan的脸占据了整个屏幕，那个奇怪的角度让他的脸破碎而扭曲，最后那张可怕的脸冲着他扭曲地笑着。

 


	10. Chapter 10

**第十三天**

      Zlatan今天送过来又一大盘子面包，这次还有两块黄油，一小盒果酱，三瓶牛奶，还有一颗Zlatan特制巧克力蛋。

      帕瓦尔趴在床沿上裹着被子，他看着那颗蛋，想到它在自己肠道里时的感觉，温柔、粘腻、顺滑……

      他看见那串钥匙在Zlatan的牛仔裤口袋里，屁股上那个，Zlatan看起来毫无戒备地背对着他在桌子上摆弄那些吃的，钥匙的形状鼓鼓囊囊地诱惑着他伸手去把它掏出来。但是帕瓦尔学精了，他可不想再挨一顿打，然后他突然觉得Zlatan的屁股看起来不错……

      帕瓦尔突然挺直了身子被自己突如其来的这个想法吓了一跳，他想他可能终于还是被搞疯了。于是他决定趁着这股疯劲还没被理智压下去说出来：

      “我同意你的提议。”

      Zlatan动作停下了两秒钟，但是他没有回头而是接着低下头摆弄食物，“什么提议？”

      明知故问的混蛋，帕瓦尔想道。他还得再鼓起另一波勇气说出来下面的话：“你可以……我……”帕瓦尔单手捂住脸，他有点想不起Zlatan的原话了，“我会配合你让你干你喜欢的事，但是你得答应我你最终会放我出去。”

      其实Zlatan早就忍不住咧开嘴笑了，他不想回头因为不想表现得太过兴奋，他赶紧控制了一下自己的面部表情然后直起身回过头。

      “当然，我是个言而有信的人。”他赶紧走到门口然后背对着年轻人说，“我去准备一下，明天我们就开始。”之后他就再也抑制不住自己硕大的微笑离开了这里。

 

      这是帕瓦尔思考了两天的结果，这不是什么密室逃脱游戏，他显然逃不出去的。被那个投影仪搞疯之后他跑到卧室里用手肘去砸窗户上那些木板，“很有勇气的做法，可惜你不是钢筋铁骨”一个很像是Zlatan的声音在他脑海里说道。他觉得现在他的手肘上可能还扎着几根木刺呢。

      可能刚打开的那间屋子会有更多的工具，但他暂时拒绝回去，他怕他进去之后Zlatan那张脸还在墙角冲着他冷笑。

      昨天他鼓足勇气进去了，那台投影仪可能终于还是坏了，房间里恢复了黑漆漆的样子。他开着门借助走廊里昏暗的灯光看到房间最里面还有一台机器，他走近了认出那是一台打印机，帕瓦尔摸索了一通，然后在出纸口摸到了几张厚卡纸，他低着头盯着这打纸走向走廊的灯光下，直到他看清了那是他自己的照片，他被蒙住眼睛满脸奇怪的红晕的特写，他看起来——很享受。怒意和羞耻感冲上他的头脑，他撕碎了那些照片扔回那个房间，狠狠地甩上门然后回到了卧室。

      他一头栽倒在床上之后想了很多，他想起Zlatan说他是个婊子，说他享受被操的感觉，说他只靠Zlatan的手指就能爽的不行……他有点困惑了，也许Zlatan说的是真的，如果他对自己诚实一点他就会想起他被操射的时候有多爽……他想起自己住的街区边上的红灯区里那些妓女，他跑过去讽刺她们不知羞耻，是下贱的婊子，而那些妓女只是啐他一口说“小流氓，你想操我们都没钱操。”之后他睡过一个跟他差不多大的女孩，过了两天他看到那个女孩在红灯区浓妆艳抹笑着跟他打招呼，他感到有些恶心，但那个女孩很开心的走过来攀谈，他比之前收敛了一些地讽刺她，女孩很诧异：“我伤害过你吗？那天我都没有管你要钱。我只是想要谋生，我又没有别的本事，我只能靠这个活着。你又比我高明到哪去了呢？你只是靠小偷小摸活着。”他还是瞪了她一眼就走了。

      他感到很好笑，他确实没有比那些妓女更高明。他现在还不如一个妓女，或者说他从来都不如一个妓女。他现在也只能靠着出卖身体活着——他要同意Zlatan的提议，就算他最后还是会杀了自己，但说不准他能趁着对方乐不思蜀的时候找到什么漏洞逃出去呢？总好过憋死在这里。


	11. Chapter 11

**第十四天**

      帕瓦尔隔着两道门都能听到Zlatan在唱歌，他突然感到恶心，不是因为想到即将发生什么——反正已经发生过很多次了——而是Zlatan的歌喉他真的不敢恭维。

      他听到Zlatan打开防盗门然后拖着什么东西来到卧室门口，接着拧动卧室的门把手走进来。帕瓦尔背对着门装睡，他感到背后的床垫突然一个凹陷，然后湿乎乎的鼻息吐在他耳边：“希望你喜欢今天的安排。”说完他又跑回门口把那个重物拖进来。

      帕瓦尔犹豫着起身回过头，困惑地看着这个男人搬着一个几乎跟他等高的全身镜放在床尾，让镜子背面抵着床尾一米多高的床架。他不太清楚这是干什么用的，总不能是让他好好梳洗打扮的吧。

      Zlatan站在镜子前仔细端详了一会儿，然后开始晃动镜身，发现它站得很稳之后满意的笑了。他转头对年轻人招呼着，“快过来。”

      帕瓦尔忍住拒绝的欲望翻了个白眼慢悠悠地下床，他还穿着那件浴袍，他能闻到浴袍已经散发出一种发霉的味道，但他不想再光着身子了。

      Zlatan一把抓过他的身子，把他摆在镜子和自己之间让他面朝镜子，“看看你自己，”他伏在年轻人耳边说道，“像一具没有生命的木偶。”

      帕瓦尔翻了个白眼然后盯着镜子里的自己。他吓到了。他可能有半个多月没有照过镜子了，他印象里的自己虽然穷都写在了脸上，但至少是个挺英俊的小伙子，苍白瘦削的脸颊上有两处凹陷，眉骨高高的耸起，让他像一尊古罗马大理石雕像一般线条鲜明而俊朗，鼻子、嘴、眉毛，没有一处是有缺陷的，他最喜欢自己的眼睛，他曾经对着镜子练习什么样的眼神是最吸引女孩的，随后的日常实践证实他怎么样都能吸引到女孩。但现在的他形容枯槁，他仍然能看到第一天被Zlatan头槌攻击后鼻翼周围留下的紫色瘢痕，他平时很注重的发型变得乱糟糟，全都往一边栽倒，而面部表情看起来像是随时要哭出来，眉毛变成了一个悲哀的八字形。最可怕的是眼睛，那里面没有任何光彩，像一双死人的眼睛。帕瓦尔忍不住转头不想再看。

      “怎么？不好看吗？”Zlatan揉搓着他的肩膀，就好像他是个正在安慰爱人的好男人，“我也觉得不如我第一眼看到你好看了。但是你看。”Zlatan解开他浴袍的带子，然后帮他慢慢地从肩膀退去浴袍。“你的身体还是像艺术品一样。”

      帕瓦尔拿余光扫了一眼，他看到他身上那些吻痕，又迅速把目光移开。

      Zlatan又把嘴唇靠近他的耳垂，“而且你被我操的时候最容光焕发，记得那段影片吗？”眼看年轻人要逃离他的手掌Zlatan迅速大力握紧了他的肩膀，他换了一种威胁的口吻：“站在这别走。”在放手之前他狠狠地晃了他一下。他退开一点脱下了自己的衣服，整整齐齐的叠放在床尾。

      Zlatan回到年轻人身后，年轻人真的像一具木偶一样没有动过。“把手撑在镜子边上。”Zlatan命令道。

      年轻人迟疑了一会儿之后照做了，然后Zlatan抓住他的髋部把他往后面拽了一小段距离，年轻人有些慌乱，但最后还是撅起屁股稳住了自己。“撑住了。”Zlatan回过头去桌子上拿来一管润滑剂。

      帕瓦尔眨眨眼，他进到这个卧室第一天就发现了这间卧室里到处都是润滑剂和安全套，但显然Zlatan并不是安全套的粉丝，他有点困惑Zlatan为什么不用安全套，他不怕自己有什么性病甚至艾滋病传染给他吗，虽然他知道自己并没有……

      “啊……”正在胡思乱想的时候一根湿润的手指操进了他的肠道，他毫无准备地让呻吟声溢出来，下一秒他赶紧咬住了自己的下唇。第二根，第三根……他羞耻地意识到现在这些手指进入他时变得多么容易。

      这次Zlatan没有用手指去找那秘密的一点，只是为了润滑的目的。觉得差不多以后他又挤了一些润滑剂涂抹在自己的阴茎上。

      他一手撑着年轻人的髋骨另一手扶着自己的阴茎缓慢地挤进了那个湿热的甬道。他从镜子里看到年轻人额头上析出细密的汗珠，而牙齿正发狠地咬着自己的下唇阻止呻吟声溢出。他突然感到愤怒：“我需要听到你的叫声，呻吟声，任何声音，我不想看到任何隐忍的表情。”说罢他用力往前送出自己的阴茎，狠狠的操进对方的肠道。年轻人闭着眼睛大声地叫了出来。

      “很好，”他在最深的地方呆了一会儿让对方适应一下他的尺寸，又缓缓撤出来一半，紧接着又大力的操到最深，随着一声带着哭腔的大叫年轻人撑着镜子的身体往下垮了一些。“你的叫声非常迷人。”

      帕瓦尔依旧紧闭双眼，这个姿势让他有些腿软，随着Zlatan再一次退出一些，他费力地撑起一点自己的身体，深吸一口气准备迎接下一次攻击。说实话这种单纯的兽行他一点也不享受，他只感到疼痛，感觉自己快被撕成两半。他紧闭着眼睛一半是因为怕看到自己被操干的样子，一半是因为这难忍的疼痛。

      身后的男人这样缓慢地操了他十多下，就在他快要适应的时候，他听到对方低沉的声音在他耳边响起：“睁开眼睛。”帕瓦尔下意识的摇着头拒绝。“睁开，不然我永远不会放你出去的。”帕瓦尔还是屈从了，他低下头睫毛翕动着慢慢睁眼，目光落在地面上，他发现自己的脚趾佝偻着仿佛要把脚趾尖抠进地面。“看着镜子，看看你自己。”帕瓦尔没有勇气抬头，然后对方的大手抓住他的下巴强迫他高高的抬起头。“就这样看着，”对方收回了手，“不许低头。”

      帕瓦尔盯着自己的眼睛，眼白有些发红，眼角处挂着一些泪水，好像也没有那么糟对不对。“嗯……”Zlatan的阴茎又狠狠地撞了进来，顶得他的额头差点撞到镜面，他看到自己龇牙咧嘴的样子甚至觉得有点好笑，他暗自庆幸这个角度他看不到后面是什么样子，不然他可能立刻找个地缝钻进去。

      Zlatan看得出年轻人有些分心，他恼怒地加快速度，故意去蹭那个小凸起，小卷毛果不其然地开始哼唧起来。Zlatan看到年轻人的眼神一直在往地上跑，头也不住地一点一点。Zlatan非常恼火，他决定换个姿势。“放开镜子吧。”他告诉年轻人，年轻人现在的反应速度简直像一只树懒，他气急败坏地打掉了那两只撑着镜子的手。Zlatan的阴茎还是没有从对方的身体里退出来，他扶着年轻人的髋部让两人一起往后退了一步，然后他坐上了那张桌子，他的屁股往后面撤了一些，让年轻人整个坐在了他的身上，年轻人为了保持平衡两只脚只能来到了桌面上，双手撑在Zlatan的髋部两边。

      “抬头看看我们。”被这一系列动作搞得晕头转向的帕瓦尔听到对方说。他顺从地看向那面全身镜，这一幕画面让他的大腿根抽搐了一下。现在他整个人大敞四开的呈现在镜像里，他细瘦的双腿呈一个大M字，阴茎微微抬头露出被Zlatan填的满满的穴口，Zlatan粗大的阴茎撑开了他穴口周边的每一道褶皱，虽然他感觉到自己已经被填得不能再满了，Zlatan的魔鬼阴茎还有四五公分露在外面。帕瓦尔看到这里穴口不自主地抽搐了一下，这次叫出声的换成了Zlatan。

      Zlatan轻轻地掐了一把他的腰，“你想让我现在就射进去吗？”Zlatan再一次扶住了年轻人的胯部，把他的身体轻轻抬起来，然后借助他自己身体重量的惯性彻底贯穿了他。年轻人的惨叫昭告了他现在已经整根的没入他的身体。年轻人带着颤抖的哭腔慢慢撑起自己，Zlatan又一把将他拉回来，他毫无怜悯地一次次把自己埋到最深。他看到年轻人的阴茎因为疼痛而渐渐软了下去，他赶紧腾出一只手去握住他的阴茎，用他娴熟的手上技巧让一切重回正轨。现在年轻人的呼痛声中还夹杂着柔软的呻吟。

      帕瓦尔就这样看着自己，他的生理性泪水渐渐有些模糊了视线，他赶紧用一只手狠狠地抹掉那些泪水。现在他的颧骨上爬上了粉红色的红晕，半张的嘴角挂着一道口水，泪水让他的眼睛看起来又是亮晶晶的——他现在确实看起来比刚才好看了些。他的髋骨附近都是红彤彤的掌印，穴口也变得红肿，不时有润滑剂从两人交接的地方滑出来。

      Zlatan再一次故意攻击他体内那个突起的时候他射了出来，他整个人顿时瘫软了下来，不管不顾地把身体压在Zlatan的胸口。Zlatan反而借机把手伸到他胸前开始折磨他的乳头。从一个人的体能和持久力来说，Zlatan肯定是个怪物。

      “起来。”Zlatan命令道，但帕瓦尔的腿已经快要支撑不住他的身体了。他回到镜子前，只能撅着屁股几乎是搂着那面镜子，半边脸贴在镜面上。Zlatan继续凶狠的双手掰开他的臀部操着他，频率快得帕瓦尔怀疑他可能其实是个打桩机。他斜眼看着镜子里的自己，他几乎已经睁不开眼睛，半阖的眼里充满了情欲，而口水正顺着他嘴角和镜子的夹缝往下流。

      随着阴茎抽出他的身体，他整个人倒下来跪在地上沉重的喘息，他感到Zlatan从身后走过来，掰过他的脸，然后大声地呻吟着快速撸动着自己的阴茎，最后一股腥膻的白色液体冲到他的脸上，他的睫毛因为精液的重量翕动着挡住了他的视线。

      “唔！”Zlatan惊叹道，“真可惜我今天没带任何摄影设备。”他凑近了年轻人的耳朵，“你这样真的太漂亮了。”


	12. Chapter 12

**第十五天**

      第二天一早起来他发现床头柜上有一套崭新的长衣长裤，长裤是一条系带运动裤，上衣是一件松软的卫衣，正面印着一只毛发旺盛刘海挡住了眼睛的小绵羊。还有一条黑色的内裤，内裤边缘有“A-Z”的字样，他一点也不清楚这个牌子，他以为至少能有条Ck穿。帕瓦尔一件件地穿上，Zlatan挑选的尺寸全部刚刚好，想到他们几乎每次都是坦诚相见，这一点也不奇怪。

      他走进卫生间想要洗把脸然后解决下个人问题。他发现洗手池的架子上多了一个漱口杯、一把牙刷和一管牙膏，显然也是新的。除此之外还有一面挂在墙上的镜子，镜子旁边挂着一把硕大的像是用来梳马毛的梳子，使用感是相当好用，只用一分钟他就恢复了过去那神采奕奕的发型。

      回到房间他发现那张桌子下面多了一个软布面凳子，他拉出凳子准备吃早饭，然后他又发现牛奶旁边多了一袋水果麦片。

      这种感觉就像是……家？

      帕瓦尔扇了自己一个嘴巴，然后被自己气得再也吃不下任何东西，他躺回床上瞪着天花板。家？你根本没有过家，你怎么知道这是家的感觉？白痴。


	13. Chapter 13

**第十七天**

      去他妈的家！如果家有这么无聊的话他庆幸自己从来没有过。

      帕瓦尔百无聊赖的在床上打滚，Zlatan这两天都没有来过，也没有什么新鲜玩意被送进来，他快要被憋疯了。他开始想破头地去想那面镜子能不能帮他逃出去，那把凳子能不能帮他逃出去，甚至那个大马鬃梳，那袋麦片……他笑出声了，他现在不仅疯了还傻了。

      正在他胡思乱想的时候他听到了门锁被打开的咔哒声，他猛地跳起来面朝着门口，然后立刻又躺回去装睡，他可不想让Zlatan看出自己有多兴奋，就好像他为了Zlatan要来操他高兴得不得了似的。

      听起来Zlatan这次什么都没有拿，他只是慢慢走进来然后压低了声音说：“别装了，我知道你没睡。”

      帕瓦尔翻了个白眼坐起身子，他瞪着Zlatan看了一会儿然后在床上躺平，“说吧，今天想玩什么。随便你。”

      Zlatan好笑地看着他，“今天我们什么都不玩，”Zlatan坐在床沿，双手重叠放在膝盖上，像个大龄女教师一样语重心长地对年轻人说，“你上过高中吗？”

      帕瓦尔腾地一下坐起来，“你是要羞辱我吗？”Zlatan只是困惑地看着他，好像他真的只是问了一个普通朋友间会问的问题而已，帕瓦尔觉得自己可能是反应过度，他立刻躺了回去然后翻个身背对着Zlatan，“没有，”他闷闷的说。

      “初中呢？”

      说实话帕瓦尔快要气炸了，他不知道自己还要受多久的羞辱，但他只是深吸一口气然后说，“也没有。我只上到小学毕业，行了吗？”

      “哈！”Zlatan突然一扫之前的严肃深沉，开心得就像发现了金矿，“我就知道！”

      此时帕瓦尔不得不用腹式呼吸法平复自己了。

      “那么我们现在开始上课！”Zlatan走到内侧床头站着，居高临下的看着年轻人，他的手里不知什么时候拿了一个可伸缩的教鞭，鼻子上还架了个框架眼镜。

      本来气急败坏的帕瓦尔坐起来盯着他这副可笑的打扮然后终于忍不住噗一声笑了出来。他没有想到左肩上立刻挨了一鞭子。帕瓦尔半张着嘴不可置信地看着Zlatan，心想自己可能永远追赶不上这个人变态的思想了，所以现在是什么？传说中的角色扮演游戏？

      “现在，这位同学，脱下你的衣服，”Zlatan搬来那把椅子坐在床边，“我们现在开始上生理卫生课。”

 

      等到帕瓦尔脱得一丝不挂，Zlatan开始像个正经的老师了：“男性生殖系统是一套复杂的系统，它构造精妙，蕴含着……你所不知道的强大力量，”Zlatan不好意思的挠挠头，他显然没做过老师，对自己的一套理论有点含糊，但他马上清清嗓子接着说，“这套系统由18个部分构成，其中一个我想必你知道——前列腺。”

      帕瓦尔直勾勾地盯着他不知道他想要干什么。他不安地看见Zlatan的脸上又浮现出那种诡计得逞的笑容。

      “但我想你可能并不知道它在哪。”Zlatan看到年轻人依旧困惑的表情，“今天我就教你人生中重要的一课——找到自己的前列腺。”Zlatan站起来走到床头，他低头看着年轻人盘腿大坐的样子，他的右手很刻意地放在腿间挡着阴茎，年轻人抬起眼，他皱着的眉头让他看起来说不清是困惑还是委屈，Zlatan爱死了这个表情。

      “坐到床头去，”年轻人这几天仿佛变成了一个享乐主义者，Zlatan看着他往床头扔了一大一小两个抱枕，然后靠着抱枕坐了下来，“分开你的双腿，”Zlatan拿着教鞭分别在他两条腿膝盖内侧打了一下，“再分开点。你可以再往后靠一下，”Zlatan又打了下年轻人的肩膀，现在他可以完整的看到那一整套隐秘的部位暴露在他面前。

      帕瓦尔开始感到有点不舒服，不管经历过多少次他还是无法适应在对方衣冠楚楚的情况下自己一丝不挂，还是以这种羞耻的姿势示人。

      “现在，让你的手指来到你的肛门。”年轻人显然愣了一下，“你总不会不知道‘肛门’是什么吧？”年轻人一脸愤愤地把右手中指放在自己肛门附近，但显然并不想挨着那里。

      “哦！”Zlatan突然怪叫一声，“猜猜老师忘了什么教具，”他低下身子打开床头柜的抽屉，拿出了一管润滑剂，“涂在自己手指上，这会让这门功课容易得多。”说完他冲着年轻人眨眨眼。

      帕瓦尔之前并没有用过这玩意，因为那些姑娘们用不着这东西，他也没有仔细看过Zlatan是怎么用的，他不想表现得太笨拙，他小心翼翼的拧开盖子，一点点的把里面的液体挤到掌心，然后均匀地涂抹在右手的食指和中指上，每完成一步他都战战兢兢的看一眼Zlatan，就好像他真的是一个希望能得满分的学生一样。

      “非常好，”Zlatan拿回那管润滑剂，然后奖赏性的拍拍他的头，“现在，把你黏糊糊的小手指探进去吧。”

      帕瓦尔的手指在那个入口附近犹豫地转来转去。被别人操是一种感觉，被自己操是另一种陌生的感觉，他没有信心连这个也能适应。他开始低着头咬着下唇犹疑不定，这时手上突如其来的一鞭子打断了他的思路，他疼得手指蜷了起来，“好了！我知道了！”他闭着眼把中指捅了进去，这很轻松，但也很奇怪。

      “你不用进入得太深，它就在入口附近。”

      帕瓦尔慢慢进入第二个指节。

      “它紧挨着你的直肠壁，所以你能摸到一个小小的突起。”

      帕瓦尔碰到了那里。

      “别紧张，那不是什么肿块，那就是你的前列腺，他储存着你的前列腺液，前列腺液和你的精子混合就是你那白花花的精液了。”

      帕瓦尔偷偷的试着按了一下那个小突起，现在他的脑子嗡嗡作响，他不知道Zlatan还在废话些什么，他感觉很不对劲。

      “这小东西敏感得很，给它个爱的抚摸吧，它会用更多的爱意报答你。”

      帕瓦尔又轻轻地按了那里一下，随着呻吟溢出他的大腿内侧也在抽搐。

      “快点，再来。”

      在Zlatan的催促下帕瓦尔加快了速度，他的手指很享受在自己体内的感觉，而他体内那个不知廉耻的小东西——哦，前列腺，嗨，你好啊——更加享受自己手指按压的感觉。他的呻吟声变得急促而高亢。

      “你就快到了……”

      “啊……啊！”帕瓦尔上半身从那两个抱枕上弹起来，像条刚刚跳出水面的鱼一样，同时阴茎口向外一股股的喷出白色的液体，他的下巴高高抬起，头顶着床架，大口地喘着气。还没等他平复，一只大手抚上了他的阴茎，手指上剐蹭下来一些白色液体。

      Zlatan把手指递到年轻人鼻子底下，“看看这个。”

      帕瓦尔看着那些液体一滴滴掉落在自己胸口。

      “这其实不能叫精液，这只是前列腺液，这里面没有你的小蝌蚪们。”

      帕瓦尔闭着眼叹了口气，他真的不想再听这些废话了，他真的听不懂，他现在只想被狠狠的操一顿！

      “操！”帕瓦尔被自己吓得忍不住爆了粗口。他瞪着眼睛看向Zlatan，他接下来脱口而出的话恐怕他生命中前22年里想都不敢想过：“你到底要不要操我？”他看着Zlatan突然吃瘪的表情感到非常好笑，通常自己才是那个会被对方噎到吃瘪的人。

      Zlatan下意识的咽了口口水，装模作样的整理了一下他的白色衬衫，松开一点那条老土的深蓝色领带。过了一会儿他才说道：“那你要好好表现一下才可以。”他扔下教鞭摘下那个可笑的平光眼镜，然后开始松开自己的腰带，拉开西裤的拉链掏出自己已经硬邦邦的阴茎。“伺候好老师的大屌老师就操爽你。”

      帕瓦尔看着眼前粗大的阴茎，他记得自己曾经给Zlatan口交过一次，不过那一次这根柱体上面涂满了诱人的巧克力，他像一条上了勾的大鱼一样含住了它。想到这里他条件反射地咽了几口唾沫，他将自己的脸凑近那根阴茎，然后一股男性荷尔蒙的味道几乎打得他脸疼，他犹豫着含进头部，对方立刻毫不犹豫地捅到了最深。帕瓦尔的眼泪差点被捅了出来，这让他一下子有些清醒，同时又感到耻辱。他为什么要做这种事？他应该恨不得把这根可恶的玩意咬下来。等等，也许他真的可以这样做。他开始模模糊糊的想象Zlatan捂着裆部躺在地上到处打滚，他那根肮脏的玩意血淋淋软趴趴的被丢在一边，然后他自己从Zlatan的裤子兜里翻出钥匙跑出那扇紧锁的大门……

      “啪！”一个狠狠的巴掌招呼在他的太阳穴附近，他捂住自己的脑袋倒在床上，眼前冒着白光。

      “你这不知廉耻的臭婊子！”Zlatan恶狠狠地咒骂着。

      帕瓦尔勉强睁开眼睛看见Zlatan正在查看自己的阴茎，它还好端端的长在他两腿之间，甚至没有一点血丝，帕瓦尔困惑又失望，如果他没有咬掉那东西那他为什么会挨打？

      “看看你干的好事！”Zlatan弯着腰翻看那根已经软下去的阴茎，“这上面还留下了你的牙印！”

      帕瓦尔在心里嗤笑，所以他真的在不知不觉间咬了下去。

      “老子今天不会操你了，骚婊子！”Zlatan气急败坏地把阴茎塞回了裤子里，拉上了拉链，“真该把你卖到杀猪场！”Zlatan一路咒骂着离开了这里，锁上了门。

      帕瓦尔躺在那里缓了一会儿，等头不那么疼了他坐起身，然后感觉到身体里那些润滑剂威胁着要流出来，“该死的！”帕瓦尔感到那个洞还是很渴望着什么。Zlatan说得没错，真是个学不乖的骚婊子。

      他自暴自弃的趴在床上，然后高高抬起自己的屁股，把手指探进了自己的洞里。“嗯——”随着不断的按压，他发出阵阵大声的呻吟，比刚才Zlatan在身边的时候声音更加放荡，因为现在只有他自己，他想怎么样就怎么样。

 

      但他错了。有两只眼睛在盯着他。一只藏在房顶一个看着像是烟雾报警器的小白盒子里，另一只藏在封着窗户的木条之间的缝隙；一只俯瞰着床铺，另一只与床铺中部平行。

      Zlatan在一间狭小的屋子里看着两个监控屏幕，他一边气呼呼的一边还用手套住阴茎跟着那个小卷毛操自己的频率撸动，最终两个人一起到达了高潮。


	14. Chapter 14

**第十九天**

      帕瓦尔知道自己闯了祸，他的噩梦变成了自己真的被卖到杀猪场，而杀猪场老板在埋怨他骨头多肉少的时候宰了他……

      他尖叫着醒过来，发现床边多了一套新衣服，上衣是一件宝蓝色没有图案的卫衣，裤子——帕瓦尔不得不怀疑Zlatan的品位——是一条，这叫什么？吊裆裤吗？说真的他不太想穿进去，但是之前的衣服不知所踪。

      他穿进去了。感觉就像是……穿了条长裙然后袜子提到了小腿，然后再把裙边塞进袜子。他庆幸那面全身镜现在不在这里。

 


	15. Chapter 15

**第二十天**

      帕瓦尔没想到Zlatan会这么快回来，Zlatan进来时他依旧习惯性的背对着门口装睡。Zlatan什么都没说爬上了床，然后一个小球塞进他的嘴里，连着小球的带子绑在了他脑后。

      “你不是爱咬人吗？我倒要看看你的牙有多厉害，能不能咬碎这个！”Zlatan咬牙切齿地边说边脱了年轻人的上衣，紧接着又把他两只手绑在了身后。Zlatan粗手粗脚地依次扒下那条吊裆裤、内裤，然后拿出一根普通大小的电动按摩棒粗暴地塞进年轻人的小穴里。

      帕瓦尔发出惊恐的叫声，虽然这在Zlatan的耳朵里只是闷闷的呻吟，他不停的扭动身体希望能把那个异物挤出自己的肠道，这动作确实有了点效果，Zlatan立刻拿来一捆胶带把按摩棒固定在了那里。

      “我想这个可以满足你了，嗯？”Zlatan拍拍他的屁股，然后拿出一个遥控器按了下去。

      那个按摩棒开始嗡嗡嗡叫了起来，它不停地蠕动着顶撞着帕瓦尔肠道内部的每一个角落。

      “享受今晚吧！祝您生活愉快！”Zlatan说完转身离开了这里。

      帕瓦尔不敢相信地听着他关上卧室门、锁上防盗门的声音，他被闷住的叫声对外界毫无影响。


	16. Chapter 16

**第二十一天**

      Zlatan第二天一大早就走进了那间卧室。说实话这里面的味道可真不怎么样。那个性情暴躁的小卷毛现在老老实实的趴在床上，一声不吭。Zlatan一个多小时前刚刚启动了一次那个电动按摩棒，二十分钟前才让它停止在那个小穴里肆虐。整整二十分钟里监控里的小卷毛就一直这样趴着，一动不动，Zlatan开始担心他是不是把头扎进柔软的枕头里捂死了自己，于是他比预期提前一小时回来了。

      用来防止按摩棒滑出的胶带已经开了一些，因为一整晚的折腾让年轻人全身都汗涔涔的，胶带在湿滑的皮肤上没有了附着力，只还松松垮垮的坚持着，那根按摩棒的尾部滑出来了一些。

      Zlatan蹲下身，他有些吃惊的看到年轻人的眼睛竟然是睁着的，他一半的脸陷进枕头里，露出来的那只眼睛眼神涣散，一瞬间让Zlatan以为他真的死了。

      Zlatan急忙推了一把年轻人的肩膀，对方猛地弹动一下身体然后死死的趴住了，眼神立刻变成十分惊恐地盯着Zlatan。Zlatan舒了口气随即又感到很困惑，年轻人的动作神态就像在掩藏着什么，他大力拍了一下对方手感不错的屁股，白嫩的皮肤上立刻出现了一个粉红的掌印，身体经过这一晚变得非常敏感的年轻人立刻哼出声。

      “你想隐藏什么，嗯？”年轻人不安地哼着，坚决地盯着Zlatan看。Zlatan不顾他越来越大声的抗议，把他的身体翻了个个推到一边，那股不怎么令人愉快的味道瞬间浓烈到快要爆炸，Zlatan皱了皱眉盯着那湿了一大片的床单，显然单是精液不可能洇湿这么一大片，而且味道也不对，所以是在某个时间点，小卷毛直接被那根不知轻重的按摩棒操到失禁了。昨天晚上Zlatan用遥控器设定了定时启动，一共五次，每次的时长和力道都不一样，他自己倒是美美的睡了一觉，早上那一次则是他起床后来到监控室临时起意。他现在恨不得冲回监控室检查录像，看看小卷毛昨晚是怎么“精彩表现”的。Zlatan看到枕头上也全是水印，而年轻人的嘴角现在还在不受控制地往下流口水。

      Zlatan强忍笑意努力拾起自己的最佳演技，他生气地喊道，“你是小孩子吗？居然尿床？”他探过身去打年轻人的屁股，“你把这个屋子搞得臭气熏天！我却要给你擦屁股打扫一整天！过来，你这个小脏鬼！”Zlatan说着把手伸到年轻人腋下把他拎了起来，“我得好好给你洗个澡！”

      Zlatan撕开了胶带，把那根热乎乎的按摩棒猛地抽了出来，年轻人差点一下子跪倒在地。但他并没有松开口塞和绑在身后的手。

      Zlatan架着他走进浴室，敞开浴房的门扶着他站在花洒下面，然后温度不算太高的水哗地冲了出来。

      帕瓦尔被瞬间冲得清醒过来，他长得过长的刘海挡住了他的视线，他用力甩头试图看清周边的环境。这时Zlatan反复大力的抓挠着他的头皮，然后一团洗发水糊在他头上，大量的泡沫迫使他不得不再次闭上了眼睛，他像个小朋友一样被人摆弄着洗了个澡。正当他以为酷刑要结束的时候Zlatan那根毫无怜悯的阴茎又抵在了他的入口。

      经过昨晚一整晚的折腾他的身体十分敏感，他的穴口收缩着试图阻止Zlatan的进攻，但他能做的只是隔着那个口塞支支吾吾的闷声喊叫——他被死死地钉在了浴室的墙角上。墙上镶着的冰凉的瓷砖让他全身毛孔不自觉的收缩着，鸡皮疙瘩爬满了他的两条手臂。Zlatan一只大手顶着他的腰，另一只想必在扶着自己的阴茎准备进攻。

      一整晚没有闭合的穴口让进入变得容易很多，但Zlatan的尺寸还是要比那个按摩棒大一圈，阴茎头部进入后他用两只手掰开年轻人的两片圆润的臀瓣，慢慢地挺进，花洒里喷洒出来的水流沿着年轻人的臀沟流进两人结合的部位，Zlatan看着这十足淫靡的景象不由得愉悦地哼鸣出来，身下的年轻人则浑身轻颤着接纳了他。

      面对着狭小的空间差点让帕瓦尔犯了幽闭恐惧症，他现在只能用两侧肩膀顶着两面墙壁，缺少脂肪的身体让肩膀被硌得非常痛，他企图用这种疼痛分散一下被插入的注意力，但显然他太天真了，要分散这个注意力得把他肩膀上的肉割下来才行。

      Zlatan耐心的进入退出，有了按摩棒之前的开拓，他现在可以轻松的进入到最深处，到达那里时他趴在年轻人的背上一点也不想动，年轻人则不安地收缩着括约肌，他单薄的身躯一点也不想承担后背上那沉甸甸的重量。他的身体不住地下滑，Zlatan则不时地向上顶着。最后他终于又开始前后挺动身体带动着阴茎进进出出。

      帕瓦尔以为他们要这样一直待到下个世纪了，就在他放松了自己的神经时，身体里那个凶器又开始了挺动，他被抓了个猝不及防，差点真的一下子咬碎了那个该死的口塞，他猜那个小红球上面现在肯定布满了他的牙印。Zlatan的动作十分缓慢，比起昨天晚上那个假货近乎疯狂的频率这简直是场折磨，这根本不能满足他那已经被操烂了的肉穴。他开始不知羞耻地往后蹭自己的屁股，笨拙地前后晃动着想要加快节奏。

      他听到Zlatan的嗤笑，“Zlatan没法满足你了是不是？你觉得电动的更好用些？”

      Zlatan按住了年轻人的胯部阻止他自己那笨拙的动作。“现在我说了算，不然你永远也别想从我这得到高潮了。”

      说完他一把抓住了年轻人的阴茎根部，年轻人紧张得一动不敢动，Zlatan又开始用那种缓慢的折磨人的节奏碾磨着年轻人肠道里的每一处角落，小卷毛开始发出不耐的可怜兮兮的闷哼，但他身上却还是不敢动。Zlatan满意地把动作越放越慢，在年轻人又一次放松警惕时，他陡然加快了动作，顶得年轻人脚下一软，Zlatan的阴茎差点滑出了他的身体。Zlatan索性抱住了年轻人的腰身，两个人身上的水流让这个动作变得很困难，年轻人像一条湿滑的大鱼不时威胁着要离开他的怀抱。Zlatan不得不再换一个动作抱起年轻人一条腿来阻止他滑开。

      帕瓦尔的膝盖猛地撞到了墙壁上，他猜想那里明天就会有一个青紫的痕迹。这个新的姿势让Zlatan可以顶入得更深，他餍足地抬起下巴感受着逐渐加快的速度，他大脑里有个声音告诉他“这就对了，这才是你想要的，比把你干到失禁的假货还要刺激”。

      在Zlatan手掌中的大腿内侧开始了剧烈的抽搐，Zlatan兴奋地咬住了年轻人的肩膀，他稍稍长出来些的指甲抠进了年轻人的大腿根，他看到几滴血顺着年轻人的大腿根掉落在瓷砖上，不一会儿就被水流晕开，形成伸展的流线型然后被卷入了地漏里，这样的画面一遍遍的重复着，Zlatan看得入了迷，他咬得更深，手上的力道也更大了，直到他听到了另一人的痛呼，他赶紧收了手，随后像只母兽舔舐幼崽一样的舔舐着年轻人被他咬破的肩膀。他想他的舌尖很享受这种腥甜的味道，他身下的节奏也随之变得更加疯狂，不久之后年轻人的身体开始在他身下不停弹动，括约肌在不停地收缩，他再也无法坚持，尽数射进了年轻人的身体。

      随着这次释放年轻人的身体开始不住地下滑，他睫毛忽闪着却始终没有睁开眼睛，口水混合着花洒里喷出的水流淌着。Zlatan又舔舐了一会儿年轻人肩膀上的伤口，直到没有更多的血液流出来，他抽出了自己的阴茎。乳白色的液体也伴随着喷淋出来的温水顺着年轻人修长的双腿流下来，被一波波地卷进地漏里。

      Zlatan让年轻人弯下腰，把他的屁股直对着水流砸下来的方向，探入两根手指进进出出清理着肠道里残留的精液。年轻人的阴茎又一次开始弹动，Zlatan耻笑他，“精力相当旺盛啊，但是省省吧，接下来不会有人或者东西来操你了。”

      Zlatan带着年轻人回到卧室，那股味道提醒他还有一个乱糟糟的床铺等着他清理呢，他拆掉了那个口塞，解开了年轻人被绑住的双手，然后把他放在那把软面凳子上让他坐好，自己回过头去整理床铺。整理到一半时他被噗通一声巨响打断了，他回头发现年轻人从凳子上倒了下去，他紧张兮兮地走过去发现年轻人仰面躺倒在地上，打起了呼噜。

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嗯……Mats终于出现了……

**第二十三天**

      Zlatan早上拿进来了一颗巧克力蛋，告诉他这个要尽快吃，然后就走了出去。帕瓦尔迫不及待地拆开包装纸，咬了一大口下去，一股冰凉的感觉穿过他的全身——巧克力外壳里包裹的是浓郁的咖啡味冰淇淋，这种口感真的太妙了。

      他刚来到这里时天气还是微凉的春季，现在过了大概有一个月？他能感到天气正在慢慢转暖，他甚至想跟Zlatan说下次能不能带一套半袖t恤和短裤来，但他并不敢跟这个性情古怪的变态提任何要求。

      帕瓦尔吃光了巧克力蛋，他咂着嘴回味这美妙的滋味，甚至想要舔舐包装纸上残留的一些巧克力屑。但他只是翻来覆去地看着这张精美的包装纸，然后在那些花团锦簇之中发现了一小行华丽的花体字“献给 Mats”。


	18. Chapter 18

**第二十五天**

      Zlatan带来了一对乳夹。

      刚开始帕瓦尔只知道那是一对夹子，他困惑地看着它们，然后心想，Zlatan可能终于意识到麦片那样敞着口是会发潮的了，拿个夹子夹住开口就会好一些。但是夹子上连着的棉线是干嘛的？

      Zlatan没有这个耐心给他解释，他只是催促年轻人脱掉衣服，赤条条的半躺在那，然后走过去摆弄了一会儿他的乳头。“真是奇怪的乳头，你的乳晕怎么这么大？就像怀了孕的女人。”

      帕瓦尔猛地抬起上半身，把Zlatan吓了一跳，“你在玩什么把戏？就不能痛快点吗？”

      Zlatan似笑非笑地看着他，“遵命，夫人。”他拿来那两个夹子，再次低下头研究他的乳头，“你看，你的乳头是扁的，像你不高兴的时候摆出来的八字眉一样耷拉着。”眼看小卷毛又要生气地坐起来，Zlatan眼疾手快地把夹子夹到他一只扁扁的乳头上，年轻人立刻惊叫一声躺了回去，Zlatan趁机夹上了另一只。

      Zlatan坏心眼地拉着夹子上另一头的两根细绳，两只乳头被轻轻拉起来，敏感的年轻人跟随着小心翼翼地抬起上半身。夹子的力度不小，帕瓦尔有些吃痛，他龇牙咧嘴地瞪视着Zlatan，胳膊颤颤巍巍地支撑着自己的身体。

      Zlatan终于松开了两根绳子，年轻人迫不及待地想要打开那对夹子，手却被啪地扇开了。“不许动！”Zlatan不紧不慢地脱下衣服，在阴茎上涂了厚厚的一层润滑剂之后爬到床上，分开年轻人的腿然后跪在两腿之间。

      他抬起那两条细瘦修长的腿，让自己的阴茎抵在入口，但他没有急于进入，而是细细地描摹着那圈括约肌周围的每一道褶皱。年轻人就快要失去耐心了，他不停的蠕动着身体，不动声色地将自己越来越向Zlatan的方向挪动，直到他从半坐的姿势变成了完全的躺姿，他的双手抓着床头的铁艺镂空花格，胸口上下起伏着。Zlatan也跟着慢慢后退，只是在入口蹭着自己。

      帕瓦尔再也忍不了了，他呛声道：“你今天是突然不行了吗？”

      Zlatan像等到了一个信号猛地把自己捅了进去，引来年轻人的惊叫。“唔！我弄疼你了吗？”Zlatan故意问道，他慢慢倾身向前，年轻人的大腿前侧已经贴上了腹部两侧，小腿被抗在Zlatan肩膀上高高翘起，Zlatan的速度不快，但每一下都坚决而有力，每一次都故意蹭过他的前列腺，如果他过后去看监控就会发现此时年轻人的脚趾已经紧紧地蜷缩起来。

      “现在你觉得我还行吗？”他着迷的看着年轻人脸上难耐的表情，年轻人紧紧地闭着眼睛，那对眉毛又变成了一个可爱的委屈的形状，他狠狠地咬着自己的下唇，平时丰满的淡粉色的下唇，Zlatan突然很想要吻上去，但他有点怕这个暴躁的小卷毛咬得他满嘴是血，听上去很像他会干出来的事。

      Zlatan腾出一只手来拉了一下其中一根棉线，小卷毛立刻叫了出来，他之前被咬着的下唇从齿间弹出来，那上面沾满了亮晶晶的唾液，因为刚被狠狠的咬过颜色变得比平时更深，看起来像饱满的樱桃一样诱人。Zlatan再也受不了这样的诱惑，他一口咬上那片下唇，在那里研磨一会儿之后年轻人开始回过神来，让手从床头离开转而推着他的胸口，嗓子眼里发出“不，不要”的声音。但是Zlatan不想离开那美好的唇部，他的胯部像个马达一样加快了速度反复去找那个甜蜜的点，年轻人又失了神地张开了嘴，Zlatan趁虚而入伸进了自己的舌头。他用舌尖描摹着年轻人口腔里每一个角落，然后去勾引对方的舌尖与他的互相缠绵。年轻人的呻吟从嗓子眼里向外荡开，Zlatan甚至能感到他口腔中因此而引发的共鸣，那轻柔的震颤在他大脑里荡开，让他的脑中闪过一片白光。

      这是Zlatan射得最快的一次，但他并不感到羞愧，因为这是他感到最快乐的一次。他的嘴唇最终离开了对方的，年轻人的阴茎还在挺立着仿佛不知所措，Zlatan射出了每一滴精液后用闪电般的速度退出来，同时拉住棉绳扯下了那对乳夹，年轻人终于怒吼着射了出来。

      Zlatan跪坐在床尾看着这美好的一幕，年轻人深色的乳头被折磨得红肿妖艳，与他身上象牙白的皮肤形成鲜明的对比，他希望棚顶那个高清摄像头完整的记录了这一幕。

      年轻人的双腿放松地打开着，他整个人看起来慵懒而餍足，Zlatan蹭过去侧躺在他身边，他舔舔嘴唇厮磨着对方敏感的耳垂，这样挑逗了一会儿后他说：“你真美，亲爱的，你就像米开朗基罗的雕像一样完美，真的，”Zlatan又舔了一下嘴唇，然后放出那个名字，“Mats。”

 

      帕瓦尔原本还沉浸在高潮的余韵之中，他不知道自己为什么没有对Zlatan那个吻感到厌弃，他反而还挺享受的，他妈妈还活着的时候告诉他性爱是性爱，吻是吻，如果性爱让你觉得满足那说明不了什么，但是如果你享受一个悠长的吻……然后他听到那个名字。

      Zlatan说完那个名字就站起来开始穿衣服，他还是一如既往地吹着口哨，像个自大的混蛋，哦，不是像，他本来就是，他可能还以为自己是上帝呢。

      帕瓦尔靠着床头看着他，等他马上要踏出这个卧室门的时候他终于还是忍不住了，“Mats是谁？”

      Zlatan背对着他嘴角上扬，然后又若无其事的回头看他，“谁？”

      帕瓦尔一下子有些犹豫，他刚才会不会是幻听了，但他又想到巧克力包装纸上的字，“Mats？这总不会是你给我起的艺名吧？”

      “仔细想想，可能真的是呢？”Zlatan走过去站在床边，“鉴于你还是不肯告诉我你的名字？”

      “我不会告诉你的，”帕瓦尔坚决地说。

      “我不明白，你其实是什么落难王子吗？怕我去敲诈你的父王？”Zlatan嗤笑着看他，然后他变得严肃起来，“Mats是我最爱的人，”他突然想起了什么，“曾经，是我最爱的人。”

      “曾经？你杀了他吗？”帕瓦尔变得紧张起来。

      “什么？当然没有！”Zlatan像看着怪物一样的看着他。

      “你也把他关在这里吗？”

      “你今天问得太多了，我还有事。”Zlatan快速地离开了这里。


	19. Chapter 19

**第二十六天**

      Zlatan扔给帕瓦尔一个游戏掌机。

      帕瓦尔不太会玩游戏，他只和狐朋狗友去游戏厅里玩过那种投币射篮游戏，他从来没玩过这么高级的货。这显然不是新的，估计是Zlatan玩够了淘汰下来的东西，他想看看这玩意能不能上网，也许他还能借机发个求救信号，但显然Zlatan不会给他这个机会，这个老旧的型号没有联网功能。

      帕瓦尔百无聊赖地试玩每一个游戏，然后发现自己手部的协调性令人非常失望。他最后打开了一个赛车游戏，在那可怜的赛车连续撞了不下二十次墙之后他终于完成了比赛，那个游戏弹出一个对话框让他输入自己的名字，好与其他人比拼排行，帕瓦尔翻了个白眼，心想Zlatan不会傻到以为我会就范真的输入自己的名字吧，他跳过了这一步，下一个界面，一个排行榜弹了出来，   

“1.Zlatan ………… 0’38”

2.Mats  ………… 0’42”

3.Player 1………… 2’08””。

      Mats……

      帕瓦尔把掌机扔到一边。“Mats，Mats”，他反复的念叨着这个名字，感受着这个音节结束时从舌尖喷出的气流。他猜想这是个德国名字，他开始想象出一个金发碧眼的男人，皮肤是粉白色，鼻梁高挺，苍白的嘴唇，高大健壮的身材，他的肌肉发达，跟自己瘦弱的身躯形成鲜明的对比，他的头发柔顺光亮，在发尾有个翘起的角度……

      帕瓦尔勾勒出一个完美的日耳曼人，然后感到莫名的愤怒。他想质问Zlatan这是什么折磨人的新花样，为什么要反复提起这个Mats，为什么还不让他出去。

      他突然想到对面那间屋子，他没再敢进去过。如果那里面有他的……呃……影像，那会不会也有Mats的。他拿起那个游戏掌机，把屏幕调整到最亮，然后把它当成手电筒一样走向那间屋子。

      门关着，但是没锁。帕瓦尔像做贼一样——他当过贼，他知道就是这种感觉——走了进去。他之前两次都没有仔细看过这间屋子，现在借助着光亮他看清了屋子的一个角落里放着一个简易的铁架子，架子上堆放着一些皮革面的夹子，他翻看着那些夹子，然后他真的看到其中一个上面贴着一小张白纸，上面赫然写着“MATS”。

 

      Mats跟他想象的一点也不一样。他不是金发碧眼，他有着一头微卷的光亮的黑发，深棕色的瞳孔，他的皮肤是被阳光亲吻过的健康的小麦色，他的眉毛浓密平直，他的鼻子高挺鼻头稍长，他的嘴唇饱满，微笑时呈一个略带俏皮的弧度——他非常英俊。就是那种……英姿勃发的正人君子的英俊。

      夹子是一本相册，但不都是大头写真照，里面有些非常色情的内容。他更加确定Zlatan对家庭自制小黄片有一种不健康的执念。有一张照片上Mats卷翘的睫毛上沾满了精液，他半张着嘴眼神迷茫充满了情欲；另外一张是全身照，他的头发都被汗水打湿，舌尖正舔着自己的嘴角，右手握住自己的阴茎，左手两根手指则没入了自己的穴口。他的身材确实高大结实，大腿上满是丰满的肌肉，他看起来一点也不像Zlatan说他自己的那样……硌得慌。他想必睡起来十分舒服。

      还有一张是Mats坐在一扇窗前，窗外的夕阳投射进来西柚色的温柔阳光，洒在Mats微笑着的脸上。从室内装饰和Mats身后的窗帘看来，这就是帕瓦尔身处的这间房间，只不过那时候窗户并没有被封死。

      相册越到后面拍摄的内容越是露骨，甚至有很多出现了Zlatan的身体、Zlatan的阴茎，帕瓦尔没有看完就把夹子扔到了床边的地上。


	20. Chapter 20

****

**第二十七天**

      Zlatan一进门就看到了散落在床边的相册，他赶紧走过去拾起来，Mats深邃的眼睛就那样盯着他。“啪！”Zlatan匆忙的合上了相册。床上的年轻人依旧在背对着他，但这次好像没在装睡。

      “Mats死了吗？”那个声音闷闷的说。

      Zlatan奇怪的看着他硬邦邦的后背，“你很讨厌Mats？”

      “什么？没有，我都不认识他。”帕瓦尔转过身面对着Zlatan。

      “那你为什么这么盼着他死？”

      “我只是……你说他‘曾经’是你的爱人，那现在呢？你没有杀了他？”

      “现在他是别人的爱人，就这么简单。”Zlatan气呼呼的说。

      Zlatan走到那间设备房，用随身携带挂在钥匙串上的遥控器打开了顶灯，把Mats的相册放回了架子上，出门时他狠狠的摔上了门，然后用钥匙把门锁死了，那个小卷毛失去了进入这个房间的权力。

      卧室里小卷毛双臂交叠在胸口，抬起视线恨恨地看着他，“你敢发誓你没有杀过人吗？你不会杀了我吗？”

      Zlatan翻了个白眼，“我不是杀人狂魔。”

      “那如果如你所说我让你开心了，你放我出了这个房门，我立刻去警局报警说你非法拘禁还强奸了我呢？你不会为了免于牢狱之灾杀了我吗？”

      Zlatan被逗地咯咯笑了起来，“听着，那个……不管你叫什么，这是不可能发生的，没有人会相信你。强奸？你最近几次都是自愿的，验伤什么都验不出来。你是个莫名其妙的外地人，外面的摄像头还能证明你是个小偷，而我？这里所有的人都知道我是个遵纪守法的纳税人，热心的好邻居，镇上有头有脸的人物都是我的老客户，我猜警察局更愿意把你这种人抓起来，你一定有不少案底吧？”

      帕瓦尔默默数了一下自己被关进警局里的次数，然后他意识到Zlatan可能是对的。

      “你今天非常奇怪，”Zlatan趁着年轻人发愣赶紧岔开了话题，“Mats让你嫉妒了？”

      “什么？”帕瓦尔不可思议地看着Zlatan，这个人的自信心让他感到非常的长见识，“你怎么会这么想？”他一脸厌恶的问。

      “因为你对Mats的兴趣大得不正常。你想知道他什么样吗？”

      “我想我已经知道得够多了。”帕瓦尔想起那本相册，他好奇他从这里出去之后那个架子上会不会出现一个封面上贴着自己名字的夹子，里面也装满了露骨的照片。

      “Mats是我见过床上功夫最好的人，”Zlatan自顾自的边说边爬上了床，欺身压住了年轻人，两个人的鼻尖几乎贴在了一起，他的鼻息直直地扑向对方的嘴唇，“他回应我的每一个动作，就像这样，”他一把抓住了年轻人一边的臀瓣，年轻人呼吸一滞没有出声，Zlatan把手插进年轻人的脑袋和枕头之间的空隙，用力扳着他的头让两人的嘴唇相碰触，年轻人倔强地紧紧抿着嘴不去回应这个吻，Zlatan放开臀瓣狠狠掐着他的下巴逼他张开嘴，“你不是想知道Mats怎么出去的吗？那就好好听着Mats都是怎么做的，机灵点你也能出去。Mats这时候会主动来吻我，一个绵长的法式湿吻。”

      帕瓦尔盯着Zlatan一张一合的嘴唇，不由自主地舔了下自己的。

      “吻我，”Zlatan命令式的口吻更加坚决。

      帕瓦尔一点点地凑近那张覆着一层小胡子的嘴，这张嘴很大，帕瓦尔甚至不知道该从哪里吻起。他最后闭上眼选择了对方右边的嘴角，他刚轻轻地碰上去对方就蛮横地调正了角度咬他的下唇，随即把灵巧的舌探进他的口腔劫掠一番。帕瓦尔可能是个小混蛋，但他吻女孩子的时候都是温柔缠绵的，他不习惯被这样蛮横无理地亲吻，对方的大鼻子怼在他的鼻子旁边，他猜想如果有人近距离拍摄这一幕效果一定非常搞笑。

      “你的吻技可真烂。”Zlatan扳住他的肩膀盯着他的眼睛说。

      “你也没好到哪去。”帕瓦尔下意识地脱口而出。

      “哈！”Zlatan看起来并不生气，“Mats也是这么说的。”Zlatan从年轻人身上爬起来开始脱自己的衣服，“这时候Mats的脱衣速度会比我快得多。”

      帕瓦尔直起腰不情愿地开始脱衣服，他盯着Zlatan的身体，那上面布满了花花绿绿的纹身，看得他头晕眼花，但那些繁复的花纹掩盖不住Zlatan的好身材，他一定每天都在健身房里泡两个小时才会有这样的身材……

      “说出来。”Zlatan的声音突然响起。

      “什么？”帕瓦尔被搞得莫名其妙。

      “说‘你的身材真棒’，Mats每次都这样说。我看到你看着我的眼神，别说你不这么想。”

      帕瓦尔对Zlatan的自信已经习以为常，而且他确实不能否认，“你的身材真棒。”

      现在两个人都浑身赤裸，Zlatan再一次压在年轻人身上，手抓着他手感相当不错的胸部，“你也不赖。”Zlatan边揉搓着他的胸部边再次亲吻年轻人微微红肿的嘴唇，然后又去寻找他敏感的耳垂。“你知道这时候，Mats的手应该在我的后背上抓挠，而不是抵在我的胸口推拒我，”Zlatan边说边去抓年轻人的手，引导他抱住自己的后背，在他在对方的颈子上倾吐鼻息再到轻轻啃咬的时候，对方被剪短磨圆的指甲在他身上不耐地抓着，Zlatan也随着满意的哼出声来。

      “Mats这个时候应该急不可耐地去找润滑剂然后抓住我的阴茎，给我来个湿乎乎的手活。”

      帕瓦尔翻了个白眼，“听起来Mats真是个欠操的婊子。”

      Zlatan掐住了年轻人的脖子，“闭嘴，你也没好到哪去。照我说的做，不然你永远别想从这出去。”

      帕瓦尔推了Zlatan一把，抽身去床头拿了一管润滑剂，挤了一坨在手上后随手把它扔到了地上。

      Zlatan用力扳过他的肩膀再次把他压在身下，“我警告你别跟我摔摔打打的。现在，把你该死的爪子放在我的大屌上。”

      帕瓦尔死死的盯着Zlatan的眼睛，然后低头看了一眼Zlatan阴茎的位置，用那只涂了润滑剂的手去握住那根还没完全挺立起来的大家伙，Zlatan发出了满意的哼声，他干燥粗糙的大手也握住了帕瓦尔的阴茎，帕瓦尔只发出了被惊到的短促叫声。两个人互相撸动着对方的阴茎，显然年长的人更富有经验，他手上的茧子装作不经意地划过帕瓦尔阴茎上的小出口，寻找着他阴茎上每一个敏感点，然后反复去刺激那些点。相比之下帕瓦尔仿佛只是在胡乱的撸动，他最后被Zlatan搞得甚至手上没了再撸动下去的力气，右手只好尴尬地停留在那根巨大的阴茎上不知所措松松地握着。

      Zlatan在感到年轻人即将高潮的档口堵住了出口，手上不再动作，年轻人皱着眉一脸困惑地看着他。“你的手活烂透了，我差点被你搞软了。不许射。”年轻人难耐地拱动着身体，想要挣脱堵住他出口的那只手，但Zlatan整个人压在他的身上让他动弹不得。

      几分钟后帕瓦尔被撩拨起的情欲平息下来，他气呼呼地喘着粗气，拿膝盖一下下顶着Zlatan的身体。

      Zlatan抬起身体松开了握着年轻人阴茎的手，他折腾了一会儿并排躺在了年轻人身边，然后抬起上半身看着他，“起来。”他命令道。年轻人不明所以地坐起身来。“骑到我的身上来。”年轻人显得十分困惑，他坐在那一动不动。Zlatan叹了口气，“跨坐在我的腰上，有问题吗？”年轻人犹豫着起身两条长腿跨在Zlatan的腰部两侧。“握住我的阴茎，”Zlatan接着说，“操你自己。”

      帕瓦尔觉得自己的脸上开始冒热气，他敢打赌现在自己的脸色就跟一只煮熟的螃蟹差不多，他的右手向身后摸索着抓住了那根湿乎乎的阴茎，他来回摆弄着调整方向寻找着自己的小穴，然后他想起刚才根本没有人为他的入口做任何准备，他的括约肌紧得根本吃不进那根怪物阴茎。他死死地咬住下唇不愿意再让Zlatan的阴茎往里走半步。

      Zlatan撑起上半身看着他，“嘿，醒醒。你睡着了？”他把两只闲着的手大力地抓在年轻人的胯上，“或者你需要我帮你一把？”

      帕瓦尔的腿快要支撑不住了，他的左手扶在Zlatan坚实的腹肌上，右手还在犹豫不决。

      “Mats这时候早就骑得浪叫了。”

      帕瓦尔闭上眼将身子沉了下来，括约肌突然被打开让痛感袭遍全身，他大声痛呼起来，而Zlatan的叫声拖着绵长舒爽的尾音。他一时间失去了平衡，差点整个人趴在Zlatan身上，他的右手不再扶着Zlatan的阴茎，也来到那片结实的腹肌上撑住了自己不再让身体下沉，他不知道再往下一些自己是不是还能承受得住。

      Zlatan不耐烦地向上顶着自己的胯，“能动一下吗睡美人？”

      帕瓦尔撑着Zlatan的腹肌抬了一下身子。

      “我能提个意见吗？你可以把身体向后靠手撑着我的大腿吗？不然我的肚子可能要爆炸。”

      帕瓦尔现在连翻白眼的力气都没有，他慢慢撑起上半身，往后靠着身体，然后体内那根阴茎随着动作搅动着他的肠道，他小声叫着向后倒去，手正好撑在了Zlatan的大腿根。

      这个角度Zlatan可以清晰地看到年轻人的身体、他的表情，他无法描述这个画面有多美好。年轻人白皙的身体肌肉线条分明，因为刚才的一系列动作而汗涔涔的泛着光，对男性而言算是相当饱满的胸部随着他一上一下的动作轻微抖动。年轻人大多数时间闭着眼睛，他的眉毛又形成了那个看起来相当委屈的角度，而Zlatan则非常享受这个表情。他的小卷毛已经长了很多，发尾也在随着动作抖动，Zlatan突然很想去抚摸那些发丝，他猜那手感一定非常可爱，但两人的姿势阻止了他的动作。

      帕瓦尔的每一个动作都像是下了很大的决心，他的表情称不上是享受，更像是在费力地完成什么上级交办的任务。

      Zlatan握住了年轻人的胯部阻止他继续这种无意义的胡乱动作，“你得慢慢来，找到那个让你最爽的角度，你现在像个机器人一样。”

      瓦尔停在那喘息了一会儿，心里嘲笑着Zlatan的话像是又在玩那个假装自己是老师的游戏，但他还是听话地调整着姿势让身体里的阴茎能够戳刺到自己的前列腺，在无法承受的边缘再换到另一个无关痛痒的角度缓和一下，在他的叫声逐渐拔高的时候Zlatan再次抓住他逼他停下了动作。

      “起来，”Zlatan命令道，他握紧他的髋部让他的后穴离开自己充血到发紫的阴茎，这个动作让他差点就射了出来。年轻人不满地哼哼着，眉头拧成了一个结，看得出他使出了全身的力气阻止自己射出来。Zlatan推着他站在地上，自己则坐在床边，然后指示年轻人面对他跪坐在他的身上。Zlatan这次自己把阴茎操进了那个已经被操开的湿润穴口，然后粗喘着倒在床上。“自己动。”

      帕瓦尔身子沉下来双手撑着床面，这个姿势让他们两个之间的距离非常暧昧，帕瓦尔看了一会儿Zlatan死死盯着他的眼神，马上把视线挪到了皱巴巴的床单上。

      “动作快点，”Zlatan一巴掌拍在年轻人的屁股上，对方立刻加快了速度，Zlatan满意地哼出声，手情不自禁的去抓年轻人的胸部，把白嫩的皮肤抓出道道红印。“乖孩子，”Zlatan又打了一巴掌年轻人的臀瓣，“你知道吗？”Zlatan着迷的看着对方涨红的脸，一个他一直想得到的称呼爬进他的脑袋，“Mats喜欢在情不自禁的时候叫我Daddy。”说谎，一个像是Mats的声音在他脑海里响起。

      帕瓦尔原本写满的情欲的脸突然变得非常困惑，他终于看着Zlatan的眼睛，“什么？”

      Zlatan突然觉得这可能并不是个好主意，“叫Daddy，我可能明天就会放你出去。”年轻人闭上眼睛自顾自地操着自己，Zlatan生气地连着抽打了几下他的屁股，年轻人咬着牙伸长了脖子呼吸都变得困难起来，Zlatan知道他就快要到了，头顶的灯光透过他金棕色的发尾，居然让他看起来像个圣洁的神祗。年轻人的喘气声和哼鸣越来越急促，Zlatan则坏心眼地开始挑逗他的乳头。

      “啊——啊——”帕瓦尔的声音越来越大，“Daddy——”

      那个细弱的声音叫Zlatan激动得不知如何是好，他的胯部猛地上顶，年轻人顿时射了他满身，失了所有力气一样倒进他的怀里，Zlatan此时也一股股的射进了对方的肠道里，两人的身体以相同的频率抽动着。等余韵一过Zlatan迫不及待地吻着年轻人乱糟糟的卷毛和紫红色的耳尖。

      帕瓦尔的脑子里好像有十个人在敲鼓，他的耳朵好像被棉花堵了个严严实实，一时间听不到周遭的任何声音。我刚才是真的叫了Daddy？一定是我的幻觉。他的手攥成拳紧紧地贴在Zlatan的胸口上，而Zlatan的手在胡乱地抓着他的头皮，他不想承认这其实挺舒服的。这次大概是他到这里之后最累的一场性爱了，他马上就要就着这个令人感到安全的姿势的睡着了。

       “做得不错，”头顶传来轻柔的男声，“你太美了，”这个无比温柔却又沙哑的声音马上就要把他引入梦境了，“我的好男孩，Mats。”

      帕瓦尔刷的睁开了眼睛，他一下子驱散了所有的睡意继而感到极大的愤慨，他推着Zlatan的胸口坐了起来，Zlatan不再充血的阴茎滑出他的身体。帕瓦尔没有去管随着阴茎一起滑出的精液，他更在乎胸口那一团无法熄灭的怒火。他感到自己现在做的这些根本没有意义。如果让Zlatan开心的意思就是让自己成为Mats的替代品，那他根本不可能做到。他是个卑劣的小偷、厚颜无耻的骗子，但是他无法顶着别人的名字演戏。

      “我不是Mats，”帕瓦尔阴沉沉的说，“如果你想要Mats就去找他，别妄想把我关在这里把我调教成你的那个Mats。”

      Zlatan被突如其来的一切搞昏了头，愣在那里半天不知道要说什么。

      “你可以放我走了吗？我觉得你今天挺开心了。”帕瓦尔面无表情地陈述着这个事实，“你不放我走我也不会再合作了，我无法假装我是那个Mats。”

      Zlatan挑着眉毛半张着嘴，他没法相信自己听到的，他的嘴不停张张合合，半天也没想到该说些什么。他看着年轻人气得发抖的背影，他从地上捡起来Zlatan的衣服，然后气急败坏地摔在他的脸上。Zlatan把衣服从自己的脸上扯下来，余光看到亮晶晶的一小片东西，他侧过头去发现自己的那一大串钥匙明晃晃地落在床的正中间，他赶紧心虚地去看小卷毛，对方正面对着这边冲他嚷嚷着什么，最后抱着头坐在了地上。Zlatan赶紧捡起钥匙塞进裤兜里，然后急忙穿上裤子拿起上衣飞奔离开了这个卧室。


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zlatan终于知道了小卷毛的名字  
> 还有（智障地）露一小脸的Coco

**第二十八天**

      Zlatan坐在监控室里看着昨天的回放，一切都棒极了，小卷毛非常合作，他喊出那声细弱的Daddy时Zlatan不得不把视频音量调到最大，一遍又一遍的听，那声音真的无辜得像个孩子，Zlatan只听这个就差点又射了出来。

      最后他们缠绵的抱在一起，小卷毛蜷缩在他怀里，一切美得就像童话一样，然后Zlatan的大嘴决定找一下自己的存在感。Mats这个名字像个火苗一样点燃了那个小火炮。他想不明白，之前他用Mats引导着年轻人一步步的被操到舒爽，为什么到最后这反而成了禁忌的词。

      Zlatan的一部分人格咒骂着自己，就不能老老实实的享受温存时刻吗？另一部分则在不服气的辩解，我只是喜欢在高潮后叫着对方的名字交流情感，他又不告诉我自己叫什么，我只能拿别人的名字代替。

      想到这里Zlatan感到非常挫败，都快要一个月了，他还是无法获知那个小卷毛的名字。他心里愤恨地咒骂年轻人，一个名字而已，他不懂这有什么要紧的。

      他做过了不少努力，比如去查找是不是有什么失踪人口信息，但时至今日没有任何失踪人口符合小卷毛的特征。他从对方的口音判断他不是本地人，更像是南边哪个地方的人，他接着搜索南部地区的失踪人口信息，仍旧一无所获。小卷毛可能根本没有家人朋友，以他身上携带的那些器具判断，他很有可能是个惯偷，包括他扔在糖果店门口的相当奢华的自行车肯定也是偷来的（Zlatan毫不浪费的把车子重新粉刷一遍据为己有了），所以他应该是个过街老鼠一般的街头混混，没有人关心他失踪了没有。

      Zlatan五天前在绝望之下想到了一个馊主意，他有一个社交媒体账号，已经有大半年没有用过了。他找来一张监控视频截图，简单处理了一下让它看起来像是匆忙之下偷拍的不甚清晰的照片，但如果是熟人一下子就可以辨别出照片里的人正是那个小卷毛。Zlatan把这张照片发出去，正文写道：昨天在附近的红灯区遇到这个小伙子，他说自己是被逼迫出来卖的，希望我救他出去，但时间匆忙他没有告诉我他的名字。出于自我保护的原因我不敢轻易报警，红灯区那些皮条客，你懂的。有人认识这个人吗？给点意见？

      之后他收到了这个账号有史以来最多的回复，但大多数都只是说些没用的，有的催促他报警，有的拿他逛红灯区开玩笑，还有的人直接咒骂他是个死基佬，对此Zlatan只是面无表情的把他们一一拉黑。

      现在他打算最后一次打开那个账号，如果还是看到那些垃圾信息他就立刻删掉整个账号。今天收到的回复数量已经很少了，其间夹杂着一个自称是警察的人的热心追问，Zlatan抓了抓头，看样子今天真的要删掉这个了。就在他打算关闭账号落荒而逃时，一个清脆的“叮”声响了起来，Zlatan困惑地找着声音的来源，最后他发现这是社交媒体收到私信的声音。一个昵称是Corentin的人发了三条信息：“您好”“您发的那个红灯区男孩的照片，我认为那是我的朋友Ben”“可以告诉我他在哪吗？”

      “Ben……”Zlatan喃喃着这个名字，他有种直觉，Ben就是那个小卷毛的名字。

      “你能确定吗？这张照片可不太清楚。”Zlatan生怕他跑了，迫不及待的回复了他。

      “我跟他是几年的朋友了，我认为这就是他。”

      Zlatan正在想着怎么问出Ben的全名，对方又发了一条，“或者你有别的角度的照片吗？我想再确认一下。”

      Zlatan赶紧调取出监控录像以最快的速度又处理了另一张截图发了过去，“我是偷拍的，画质都不太好。”

      “我确定这就是Ben。”

      Zlatan情不自禁地大大的咧开了嘴笑了起来，他趁热打铁，“你认为他是被逼的吗？”

      “我想是的，他12岁就失去了所有家人，再穷困的日子他从来没想过要去红灯区出卖自己。”“事实上他很讨厌红灯区。”

      “你最后一次见他是什么时候？”

      “不到两个月前”“他那时候说厌倦了这样的生活想换个环境”

      “他可能到了这里被那些皮条客骗到了红灯区，能告诉我他的全名吗？”Zlatan希望自己问得不算太突兀，他紧张地把手罩在嘴上，几秒钟的等待就好像过了一个世纪。

      “Benjamin Pavard”“他现在在哪里？”

      Zlatan盯着那两串字母，他反复地读着这个名字，就好像停下来的话那个小卷毛就会从他身边逃走一样。

      “你还在吗？”“你会把他救出来吗？”

      “当然”

      “你在哪里？我可以去帮忙”

      “不用了，我自己能搞定”Zlatan用尽他最后的耐心打完了这行字，随后立刻狠狠的合上笔记本电脑的显示器，站起来在狭小的监控室里来回踱步，嘴里不停地念叨着，“Ben，Ben，BEN！”

 

      帕瓦尔背对着门口坐在桌子边的那把软面椅子上，手肘撑着桌面，手里的勺子反复戳刺着碗里的麦片。半夜十一点钟，帕瓦尔想起自己忘记了吃晚餐。

      Zlatan看着那个气呼呼的背影，走进了房门。他情难自禁地又一次抓上了那一头小卷毛，年轻人高抬起胳膊扭动着想要摆脱，这时候他不可置信地听到有人叫着自己的名字。

      “停下来，Ben。”Zlatan明显感到年轻人身子一僵，他满意地继续抓挠那一头细密的卷毛，“Ben……Benjamin Pavard，你的名字。”

      这不可能，帕瓦尔的脑子里警铃大作，他往嘴里送了一口牛奶麦片，咔咔作响地嚼了起来，然后确认这真的不是梦，这个关押了他不知多久的变态知道了他的名字。他忘了一开始为什么坚决不告诉对方自己的名字，他什么都不是，没几个人认识他，即使传得全世界都知道了Benjamin Pavard被人囚禁强暴，这对他来说也无关痛痒，他也许只是在犯倔，让Zlatan觉得别别扭扭他就有个微小的理由觉得开心了。后来他感到这是一种象征，如果在逃出去之前他是个没有名字的人，也许之后他就能与这个时期割断——逃出去之后他会做回Benjamin Pavard，在这里的这段时间他谁都不是。自欺欺人，但是也许有效呢？

      “你怎么……”帕瓦尔一脸震惊地看着Zlatan。

      “我说过我总有一天会知道的。”

      Zlatan脸上挂着的那种狂妄自大的笑容让帕瓦尔想要砸烂他的脸，他气得脸上通红拳头攥紧，狠狠地咬着自己嘴里的肉，他的眼泪不知不觉奔涌而出，伴随着眼泪的还有一声怒吼。

      “为什么！”Zlatan惊恐地看着他大张的嘴里喷出的血花，声声怒吼把他震得甚至有些不知所措。“你为什么非得知道！你就不能让我挨过这段然后当做什么也没发生过似的离开吗！”

      “因为我不想让你离开！”有一瞬间Zlatan以为自己真的把这句吼了出来，但那只是他的大脑在内部抗议。他有点狼狈的抓抓头，翻遍了自己的脑袋想要说出一句不合时宜的俏皮话。“我就是想在操你的时候叫个名字。”哇，真的是愚蠢透顶的话。

      “你大可以随便编个名字！Paul！Eric！随便什么！”

      “但是不能是Mats？”Zlatan已经想抽打自己的大嘴了。但是等等，这好像还奏效了？

      帕瓦尔似乎一下子丢失了自己的火药桶——他哑火了，他咬着嘴唇不知所措的摇着头，对着自己小声的嘟嘟囔囔，眼神里满是困惑。Zlatan小心翼翼地走近对方，他听到那张嘴里吐露出的破碎句子“为什么”“为什么不能是Mats”“我不知道”……

      Zlatan感到帕瓦尔的眼神越飘越远，他趁着又一拨泪水要涌入对方眼中紧紧地将他抱住。“天哪……我怎么了？”他听到年轻人困惑的自问，他也想这样问自己。他快速啄吻着年轻人脸上落下的泪痕，右手穿过卷毛轻轻抓挠他的头皮以抚慰他的情绪。他慢慢引导着帕瓦尔倒着走向床边，然后撑着他的腰让他坐在床上。

      帕瓦尔紧张地坐在床上搓着手，眼睛不知该往哪里看。过了一会儿他边站起来边说：“我得离开这儿……”

      刚放松了一点的Zlatan赶紧拉住了他的手，“你没处可去！”

      “我必须走！”帕瓦尔想要甩开他的手，但他的力量根本比不上Zlatan，“不然我就再也不是我自己了！”他知道自己的话听起来有多矫情，但这是他最真实的想法，他已经不再了解自己，他感觉自己正变成一个不可理喻的男婊子。

      Zlatan却没空纠结这些，他只有一个想法，这个他刚刚知道姓名的人不能走。他强硬地拉过年轻人瘦弱的身体，左手死死地揽着他的腰，右手掐着他的下巴好让他们唇齿相接。这个吻比以往任何一个吻都要来得猛烈，他大力的吸着年轻人的舌头，好像要吸出他整个灵魂，直到对方狠狠地捶打他的胸他才回过神来停止这个吻。他这才看到帕瓦尔脸憋得通红，现在正大口的喘着气。

      Zlatan趁着对方大脑还处于缺氧状态一把把他推倒在床上，帕瓦尔穿着的还是一如往常的卫衣，Zlatan快速判断这不好脱下来，他直接把手伸到年轻人宽松的运动裤裤腰上，轻松地连着内裤一把拽下来。一下子被暴露的感觉让年轻人下意识地颤抖，他紧紧地并着两条腿，神经质地向下拉着卫衣的边缘。

      Zlatan手忙脚乱把自己的内外裤褪到脚踝，旋即迫不及待地扑到床上，他边两只脚乱踢着蹬掉裤子，边毫无章法地舔着年轻人的大腿内侧。帕瓦尔的颤音溢出紧咬着的嘴唇，他的两只手用力绞着卫衣的边缘，之后阴茎被突然抓住根部，而头部被湿润的温热所包围。

      Zlatan从未给过帕瓦尔一个口活，他现在贪婪地吸着这陌生的味道，一只手摩擦着睾丸上丝绒的皮肤。Zlatan可以说是这方面的专家了，但他现在急切的心情让他的吸吮变得粗暴而毫无章法，年轻人的腰肢也随之毫无章法地挺动，就像一条离了水的大鱼。Zlatan腾出一只手去找帕瓦尔的穴口，他已经无暇去拿润滑剂，就只是直直地往里塞了两根手指，他无休止地戳刺那个甜点，前后两头的刺激让帕瓦尔没多久就射进了Zlatan的嘴里。

      帕瓦尔的身体还在不住地因为强烈的高潮而痉挛，Zlatan已经把含满了他精液的嘴覆上他的嘴，帕瓦尔不自觉地张开嘴想要一个掠夺性的吻，但只开了个缝一股腥膻的味道就进入他的口腔，他知道那是自己的精液，他尝过，但并不代表他能适应这个味道，他紧紧地抿住嘴唇禁止更多的精液溜进来，于是那些白色半透明的液体顺着他两边的下颌流到他的脖子上。Zlatan就势开始啃咬他的脖子，他敢说那上面已经出现了至少四五个小草莓。

      Zlatan丝毫不想浪费时间，他抬起年轻人的一条腿，让自己的阴茎抵在那个穴口，然后掰开他的臀瓣操了进去。干涩的穴口让进入变得非常困难，帕瓦尔摆着头痛哼着，他的手抓着床单想借力让身体逃离，但Zlatan沉重的身体死死地压着他让他动弹不得。Zlatan还在缓慢而沉稳地往深处操着，直到他的囊袋抵住了帕瓦尔的臀肉。帕瓦尔的身上开始析出细密的汗珠，Zlatan像一头发情的公兽一样在他汗涔涔的颈窝里拱着自己的头，年轻人难耐的哼声就在他耳边响起。他的阴茎在最深处埋了很久，帕瓦尔再次想要抓住身下的床单逃离的时候他才开始挺动。

      突如其来的动作让帕瓦尔一下子把手抓在了Zlatan的背上，他故意让一个星期没有修剪的指甲狠狠的抠进对方的肉里，他除了下半身之外的部分感官变得迟钝，但他好像感受到了指尖的湿润，他报复心理极重地想象着Zlatan背部繁复的纹身上多了四道血印，随后小穴的钝痛就把他拉回了现实。Zlatan的双手捧着他结实的臀部，好像要报复他一样地也用指甲狠狠地抠着他的臀肉，但他修剪不久的指甲并没有什么威力。

      Zlatan用力地操了帕瓦尔一下，趁着他拱起腰背掀起了那件碍事的卫衣，把衣摆撩到了肩膀处，然后他弓起后背让嘴来到帕瓦尔早已挺立的乳头上，他过度分泌的唾液立刻让帕瓦尔的胸前变成湿滑一片，Zlatan的手来到那一大片结实的胸肌上配合着揉搓，年轻人的闷哼渐渐变成了大声的浪叫，Zlatan听着这叫声让动作幅度变得更大，最后他直起腰来两只手撑在年轻人的两片胸肌上，两根食指分别挑逗着湿乎乎的乳头。

      帕瓦尔的腰背已经离开了床单，他能感到自己的脚趾蜷缩了起来，听到自己的叫床声一浪高过一浪，他感到羞耻，但他没法控制自己，这种感觉太棒了。那双手对于胸部的刺激太过强烈，他爽的马上就要射出来了，但他的后穴还没有被操够，他不想这么快缴械投降，他无处安放的手抓住Zlatan那双作恶的手的手腕，让他停下动作，然后引导着其中一只去抓住自己再次挺立的阴茎。Zlatan心领神会地撸动了起来，节奏缓慢动作粗重。

      Zlatan低下头摊开掌心，向手掌上吐了口唾沫，好让撸动更加顺畅。Zlatan重新看向年轻人的脸，那张嘴一直半张着，嘴唇还是像刚被亲吻啃咬过那样泛着粉嫩的水光，他半张半阖的眼睛里也有水光，眼神迷茫得仿佛已经无法看清任何东西，他沾着小水珠的睫毛高频率地翕动着。Zlatan再也无法忍受，他再一次捅到最深，然后俯下身去疯狂啃咬那两片唇，他一边亲吻一边小声地用喉音发声“我的”“Ben——”。他不确定帕瓦尔有没有听到，他只知道年轻人选择在这时候频繁收紧自己的括约肌，而毫无准备的Zlatan低吼着尽数射进了温热的甬道。

      帕瓦尔濒临游离的思绪被拉了回来，他不确定自己听到了什么，像是要印证他的想法，Zlatan在高潮的余韵中一声声的重复着他的名字，“Ben——哦，Ben——Ben，Ben，Ben……”他从未听过Zlatan这么深情的口吻，事实上，他有十年没听过别人这么深情地呼唤自己的名字了，就好像他是被爱着的……

      想到这里帕瓦尔好像一下子从梦中惊醒了：“你对我做了什么……”他震惊的看着Zlatan近在咫尺的脸，“是一种新的药物吗？”

      Zlatan才从高潮的余韵中抽离自己，他困惑地眨巴着眼睛：“什么？”

      “是什么控制人大脑的东西吗？让人产生幻觉？”

      Zlatan还是不知其所云，“有人说巧克力会让人不自觉的陷入爱情？”Zlatan傻笑着说，他今天说的傻话让他想抽死自己。

      帕瓦尔摇着头，“骗子，骗子。”他不懂自己到底怎么了，胸口好像被什么东西塞满了，让他喘不过气。他转过身大力扯下了卫衣的衣摆，把自己修长的身体蜷缩起来，泪水再一次模糊了双眼。


	22. 第二十九天

 

这是Zlatan第一次与Ben一起过夜。Ben昨天哭了一阵后直接睡死了过去，Zlatan看着他憋红的脸突然觉得有些不放心。然后他决定自己对Ben的这种关心就是爱情，不管Ben同意不同意。

Ben的睡眠算不上安稳，他仿佛一直在各色噩梦里进进出出，发出不同的惊恐的叫声。Zlatan认为自己只对其中一部分负责，因为他可不会造成Ben在梦里大喊“放开我妈妈！”之类的话。他着迷的看着Ben边皱紧了眉头边流下了泪水，他脆弱得像个孩子，在床头灯不甚明亮的光线下皮肤白皙得像是透明一般，深深的泪沟里藏了两道水光，Zlatan的手指在他的脸颊上四处游走，却不敢真的触碰。

Zlatan全无睡意，他开始害怕，他不可能把Ben关在这个狭小的空间里一辈子，但一旦把他放出去他就不会回头了。他想要永远把Ben留在身边，不是作为一个永远被关起来的附属物，而是一个自愿留在他身边的自由人，就好像……就好像他们真的相爱一样。

Zlatan可不会承认自己是个把无辜的年轻人关起来一遍又一遍强暴的变态，拜托，他自己送上门来偷东西的，一点也不无辜。Zlatan自大地相信经过将近一个月的“亲密接触”，Ben也对自己有了好感，仔细想想昨天他那些莫名其妙的话就是明证——他在指证Zlatan控制他的大脑让他产生幻觉，至于是什么幻觉？那自然是被爱着的幻觉。Zlatan只需要抓住这一点就可以把小卷毛牢牢锁在自己身边，他只需要让小卷毛相信Zlatan确实爱着他，他就离不开Zlatan了。Zlatan觉得自己的大脑从未这么清醒过，他决定下招大棋……

 

Ben在中午十二点才慢慢醒来，他哭肿的双眼困难地缓缓张开，刺眼的阳光立刻射进他的瞳孔。这可不对劲，这间屋子里什么时候有过阳光了。他因为不安稳的睡眠而浑浊不堪的脑子在缓慢地恢复转动，然后他意识到是封住窗户的木板都被拆了下来。窗前挡着一层白色纱帘，Ben坐起身来脸冲着久违的阳光，久久不敢动作，他怕这只是一个梦，梦醒后自己就又会回到那个阴暗的世界。

他差点坐着睡着。这个世界怎么这么安静？又一次醒转的Ben发现他的耳朵有些胀痛，他抬起手拔出了耳朵里塞着的软胶塞，然后他听到了房顶传来的阵阵电钻和捶打的声音。有那么一瞬间他觉得可能是终于有人来拆了房子救他了，但没多久就没了声音。

Ben的肚子开始咕咕的叫了起来，他来到平时就餐的地方，发现那里摆着一颗银色的巧克力蛋。他拿起这个包裹着从未见过的包装纸的Zlatan特制蛋，老实说上面模仿钻石棱角的图案在强烈的阳光下晃得他有些睁不开眼，他看到那上面有一排小的玫瑰金色花体字，他侧了下身挡住了阳光好看清上面的字——For Ben。

Ben愣住了，他好一会儿脑子都是空白的，耳朵里没有任何声音涌入，过了几分钟他感到脑子在嗡嗡作响，最后他意识到自己是在耳鸣。耳鸣消失后他站起来，恼怒冲刷着他的脑子，他高高举起那颗巧克力蛋重重地摔在了地上……

 

Zlatan照例在太阳下山后出现在房间里。他依旧吹着口哨，拍打着身上沾着的糖霜。他在门口停下了口哨和拍打衣物的动作——他看到了门口和床之间地上那坨不知道被狠狠剁了几脚的巧克力蛋。他挑挑眉，好吧，这他可没想到。

“我想你不该这么浪费食物，这花了我很多心思，”Zlatan盯着坐在窗前神色迷茫的Ben说，小卷毛的眼眶依旧是红肿的，他死死地盯着即将彻底消失在远方楼群中的余晖，仿佛没有感觉到Zlatan的到来。“也许我真的把他搞神经了。”Zlatan毫无歉疚地想到。

“咳嗯！”Zlatan无比刻意地清了清嗓子，终于换来Ben一个怨恨的眼神，Zlatan得承认这居然让他有点后背发凉。他靠在门框上，双手叠放在大腿根上若有所思地看着Ben，但显然Ben不会是那个先收回犀利目光的人，Zlatan有些尴尬的摸摸鼻子，思考了很久才开口：“你知道，我一直在想，如果你真的从这里出去你会去哪。”

Ben的脸上写满了困惑，他歪着头让自己越来越混沌的大脑努力思考Zlatan又在盘算什么折磨他的新方式。但最后他也只能毫无创意地回答：“这不关你的事。”

“据我所知你没有任何亲人了，你甚至没有混到高中毕业，你活下来的方式就是四处偷盗，晚上就住在十几个人挤在一间的肮脏的地下室里，你要回去过那种日子吗？”

“总好过在这里受你的折磨。”Ben咬牙切齿地说。

“哦……”

Ben觉得自己眼睛也出了什么问题，因为他敢肯定Zlatan的表情是有些受伤了。

“你知道吗？”Zlatan突然指着地上被踩扁的巧克力蛋说，“我花了半个月的时间做这个，刚开始我不知道你的名字，我一边做一边想着你的脸。最初那个版本太甜了，我想到你眼角两道泪沟，去了些糖之后在里面加了杏仁碎；第二个版本过于普通，我想到你红彤彤的嘴唇，又加了些冻干草莓果肉；我想到你的这些，你的那些，这里加一点，那里减一点……现在我觉得这是我最好的作品。”Zlatan抬起头直视着Ben的眼睛，眼神里少了很多棱角。

“我不是你的作品。”Ben站起来，同样不低的身高让他们几乎平视。

Zlatan嗤笑一声，“不，你当然不是！”Zlatan已经接近于嘲笑，然后他突兀地停下笑声，“我只是想把我最好的给你。”

Ben重重地喘着气，他需要时间消化Zlatan这些莫名其妙的话，他不会觉得这样就可以蒙骗自己吧？Ben还当他有多高明，他开始想出一大串羞辱Zlatan的话，就在他即将喷薄而出的时候，他听到Zlatan低沉的嗓音对他说：“今天有些太晚了，明天吧，明天我把你的东西整理一下还给你，你可以回家了。”


End file.
